Dreams
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: What he desires and what she's afraid of admitting. Things change when they have to live together. Will update every week if I get enough reviews. Complete, sequels coming soon.
1. Trouble

Tori: Okay this would have to be the longest first chapter I've ever written, as well as being my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic. In this story, Hughes isn't dead but Roy, Riza, Falman, Havoc, Breda and Furey have all transfered to central. I know it breaks away from the show a bit, its called an artistic licence. Anyway hope you enjoy the first chapter. And before I forget:

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, if I did, Winry would no longer exist.

* * *

_**Chapter one: Trouble**_

"Riza," he breathed, "you look amazing." Said woman blushed a deep crimson colour as he pulled her close and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Faint footsteps reminded him they were in a public hallway.

He broke the kiss, opening the door to her small apartment and leading her inside. He pulled the door shut and locked it once she was inside, before pinning her against it and kissing her again. He nibbled gently on her lower lip, wanting to taste more of his new treat. She shyly opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide into her mouth and sliding her own into his. His hands came to rest on her hips and started sliding up underneath her shirt, when a low possessive growl from behind him made him remove his hands, reluctantly pulling away.

Sighing, Riza walked over to the dog and gently patted him on the head. "Be nice, I know I don't usually have people over at this time, but, he's different." She said firmly "Now, do you think you can sleep outside tonight without getting into any trouble?"

Hayate looked from his owner, to the man standing over by her bed. Not knowing if he could trust this man, he walked over and started sniffing around the man's feet. Recognising the scent, the dog yipped happily and walked out his dog door.

Riza smiled and walked over to her visitor. "You think he'll be happy about what I want to do to his mommy?" the man asked cheekily, pulling her close. She rolled her eyes before pulling him into another kiss, hoping that this time, they wouldn't be interrupted. He smirked against her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth once again. She moaned into the kiss as their tongues wrestled for dominance. With the need for air becoming too great, they pulled apart, panting slightly.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, he smiled before gently pushing her onto the small bed. He climbed onto the bed on top of her. Kissing her quickly one more time, he started trailing kisses down her neck. His hands returned to her sides as he started removing her black shirt, his lips only leaving her neck for a second to pull her shirt carefully over her head and throwing it somewhere in the room. He looked over her thin body and licked his lips hungrily as her cheeks turned a dark red.

Looking up into his eyes, Riza pulled him down into a kiss, before flipping them over so she could be in control. Liking the new arrangements, he lent back and let her kiss his neck. He moaned as she started gently sucking and biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder, leaving a small red mark. She sat back a bit to admire her work and, finding it satisfactory, she kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Getting annoyed with the last two buttons, she ripped the rest of the shirt open, quickly finishing the task rather; she tossed it away and ran her hands over his muscular chest. As her fingers brushed over one of his nipples, he moaned loudly.

Her hand travelled down and she fumbled with his belt for a few minutes, and finally getting it undone, she dropped it onto the floor and easily undid his pants, throwing them in a similar direction to his shirt. She looked over his amazing body, and noticing the tent in his boxers she smirked.

Getting frustrated, he flipped her onto her back, so he could be on top once more. He returned to biting and licking her body, making her moan and whimper quietly. He smirked against her skin as he trailed kisses down to just above her breasts. Sliding his hands carefully behind her back, he unclasped her bra and tossed in the same direction he had her shirt. He looked over her body once more and kissed her passionately before taking her left nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan loudly.

"Roy…" she whimpered, "more…please…" He bit down gently on her nipple, teasing the other with his hand. He finally had her the way he had always wanted, saying, or rather moaning, his name, instead of his rank or 'sir' as she addressed him at work. After a few more minutes of teasing her left nipple, he switched to give the right the same treatment. He finished teasing her nipples and moved lower, gently licking and biting when he saw fit.

"Roy…please…stop teasing." Riza moaned as Roy looked into her eyes and kissed her. His hands moved down and started undoing her belt. Getting her belt undone he carefully placed it on the floor and started undoing her pants, sliding them off carefully, leaving her in only her panties. "Seems about even now, doesn't it Riza?" he asked playfully. She sighed at his antics, before pulling him into another kiss. As his lust for her took over his mind, he pulled back and bit the join between her shoulder and neck roughly. As she gasped, he growled possessively into her ear "Mine." He looked her body twice over before removing her damp panties and sliding a finger in and out of her.

"Roy…" she moaned loudly, "stop teasing. I want you in me." He ignored her moans, sliding another finger in alongside the first, causing her to moan even louder. He closed his eyes listening to her moans.

"Roy…" she moaned, he increased the speed. "Roy…Roy…Roy…Roy" The voice slowly started changing. He felt his body going slightly limp as he felt his head lean against something rather hard. He carefully opened his eyes to see a very annoyed looking Riza Hawkeye.

"Colonel, I can't believe you fell asleep." She growled, "You're at work, not home." He picked his head up off the desk and looked at her properly. Lieutenant Hawkeye looked how she always did, wearing full uniform with her hair neatly clipped back. "I was tired, so I decided to rest my eyes." The colonel stated smugly.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Sleep on your own time _sir_. Right now," she dumped a large pile of papers next to his head, "you have work to do, and you're not going anywhere until it's finished." Hawkeye turned and walked over to her desk and started doing her own work, looking over at him to make sure he was doing his work. Seeing that he had his head on his arms and eyes closed once again, she pulled out her gun and fired a shot just over his head, scaring him awake.

Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc and Kain Furey ran into the room to see a stunned Colonel and a very annoyed looking Hawkeye. They surveyed the room and took a guess at what had happened. "Wow," Furey said astonished, "I never thought Hawkeye would actually shoot at the Colonel." The other three males agreed and after getting a venomous glare from Hawkeye, quickly sat down to do their work.

"Lieutenant, is there any particular reason you fired your weapon at me?" Mustang asked trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Riza looked at her superior officer and put her gun away. "I merely thought you'd want to be out of here before 10pm tonight, sir. If that's the case, I suggest you start signing those papers, instead of going back to sleep." She replied calmly before returning to her work.

Roy looked at her and then at the clock. It was already 11am and he had to be out of the office by 6pm, having been invited to dinner by Maes. He started to sign the papers quickly, looking over at Hawkeye every now and then, trying to figure out if it really was just a dream.

After signing what he thought was a large number of papers, he looked at the remaining pile. His jaw almost hit the desk when he realised he barely had half of the completed. Quickly glancing at the clock he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. It was only 2pm. He stood up and stretched. As he starting to walk over to the door he felt a pair of eyes watching him closely. "What are you doing sir? Those papers don't look like they're all finished." A stern voice said from behind him.

"Hawkeye, I missed lunch, I'm going to get something to eat." He sighed, she was watching his every move very closely for some reason. "I see, Falman, go with him and make sure he doesn't try to leave. He needs to finish his work." She ordered. Falman looked a little confused, and was about to object, but seeing her start to reach for her gun changed his mind. "Yes ma'am." He sighed, following an annoyed Colonel Mustang out of the room.Black Haya


	2. Questions

Tori: Yea, I decided I'd be nice today and give you another chapter. Thanks to those who actually reviewed. Hopefully I get more reviews hint hint

Anyway, today is infact my 15th birthday, but thats completely irrelavent to the story. Also I need opinions and a question or two answered.

1. Should I add my character into the story?(I have the perfect part to put her in so just a yes or no.)

2. How old was Mustang when he joined the military?

3.How old was Ed when the war in Ishbal took place?

If at least 2people could answer those questions I would be very happy. Anyway on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because lat time I checked Winry was still a character.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Questions**_

The pair walked down to the cafeteria, hoping that something there was going to be edible today. Mustang was deep in thought, not about what they were serving today, but about something else. "Falman?" He asked, not sure if he was the right person to answer this question. "Why is it that I'm Hawkeye's superior officer, yet she tells me what to do?"

Falman stopped walking, dumbfounded by the question the colonel had just asked. It raised an interesting point, she'd tell the boys to do their work and they'd all listen. The first lieutenant would even stand right behind the colonel to make sure he didn't get distracted by anything. "I'm not sure sir, maybe because she knows you wouldn't get your work done on time unless she was there." Falman replied slowly. "But to be perfectly honest sir, I don't know."

Mustang turned around to face his subordinate. "Hmm, maybe, but then that raises the question of why do I listen? Anyone else and I'd probably ignore them. Maybe its…" Roy trailed off and continued silently his train of thought; the rest of the walk was very quiet.

After about an hour away from his office, Roy finally admitted the unavoidable – he would have to go and finish his work. Falman had followed him everywhere, and Roy was getting rather tired. Turning around he started heading back to the office, Falman still close behind.

At the door of their office, he realised an extremely simple fact that he had overlooked for the past hour, Roy stopped quite suddenly, causing Falman to walk into him. "I could've ordered Falman to stop following me at any time, why didn't I?" he muttered to no one in particular. Still thinking on this fact, he opened the office door and walked over to his desk.

"Get everything you needed done, colonel?" Riza questioned. Roy looked over at her with a dazed expression on his face before sitting down and signing more of the papers. Falman shook his head and sat down, returning to his own work. Hawkeye shook her head and went back to reading her book _"To kill a mocking bird"_.

---------

Roy's POV

Why do I keep thinking about her, and that dream... It all seemed so real, so…amazing. I wonder what she's doing now. Hopefully it's not cleaning her gun. I look up at her; she's reading some book about birds, I think. I wonder what she really looks like with her hair down. Damn that stupid rule! Oh shit, I can't really be…No, she's not my type._ 'Oh no? Since when is tall, blond and sexy no longer your type?'_ Shut up, I'm trying to work._ 'Sure, your work really involves staring at Riza and mentally undressing her.'_ "I'm not staring!" "Umm sir, no one said you were." Furey said, snapping me out of the battle I was having with my mind. I looked around the room, all five of my subordinates were staring at me and I realised, I'd yelled my last comment out loud.

Great, just great. Now they probably think I'm loony. _'And that's a change how?' _Wait, why am I talking to myself? This is crazy I need to finish this work. I look over at the papers, only another 80 or so to sign. I have enough time, its only, lets see where the hell has that clock gone. "Is something wrong sir?" Hawkeye asks, she obviously saw me looking around the room. "What time is it lieutenant?" I question, hopefully I have enough time to finish these papers and get to Maes' house. "It's 3pm sir, and you still have a large pile of papers to finish so I suggest you hurry up." Riza tells me. I have 3hours to finish these papers; hopefully I can get them done. I grab a handful of them and start signing them, skimming over them quickly. This is going to take a while.

"BANG!" I jumped, Riza had fired her gun, I'm glad this time it wasn't aimed at me. I glance upwards to see a terrified Lieutenant Havoc. "Lieutenant is there a reason you fired at Havoc?" She just glared at me and my other subordinates before returning to her book. I looked over at Havoc who glanced at me before going back to his work. I wonder what he said to annoy Hawkeye. I must remember to ask him later what exactly he said or did. I looked over at the remaining papers, this shouldn't take to long.

End POV

------------

As Roy continued to sign his papers and occasionally glancing over at Hawkeye, the room was completely quiet. Every now and then Breda would sneeze and there was the small sound of a pen on paper, but everything was calm. Roy was signing his last paper when he heard a Havoc talking very quietly to Breda. "I'm telling you, she's a C, if not a D." Havoc whispered cockily. "There's no way Havoc, I'm sure she's a B."

Roy listened closely and then figured out whom they were talking about.

Riza had also heard this conversation and pulled her gun out and fired two shots, just missing Havoc and Breda's heads. "I thought you would've learnt your lesson the first time Havoc." She hissed at the two men. Both glanced at the clock and, seeing that it was already 5pm, stood up quickly and ran out the door.

Riza's eyes fell onto Roy. "Almost done sir?" she asked, most of the anger gone from her voice. He signed the last paper and stood up "Just finished, now if you don't mind I'd like to go home and have a shower." As he walked out the door he expected to hear something that never came. He heard the shuffling of papers and turned around to see lieutenant Hawkeye looking through his work. He waited a few moments to watch as she picked up the stack of papers and walked past him out the door and down a hallway. He sighed and left the building, heading for home, all the while thinking about her.

* * *

Tori: Okay another chapter done! Make sure you review please. Also I noticed at the end of the last chapter, for some strange reason it had "Black Hay" or something, I have no idea how it go there and it wasnt meant to be there.  



	3. Illness

Tori: Okay guys, this is the real chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who replied to that note, it really cleared things up for me.

Everyone seems to agree Ed was 10 when the Ishbal war ended and Al was 9, which really helps. And Mustang's age really counts for something in the next chapter, you'll find out when I put it up next week. Anyway, I'm glad Havoc isn't any older, otherwise it would be very...weird to say the least.

Anyway, enough of me blabing on about the next chapter, don't want to give too much away. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything else you recognise in this story.

_"Someone on the other end of the phone"_

"Normal Talking"

* * *

_**Chapter 3:Illness**_

"I'm telling you, Hawkeye already has a boyfriend." Havoc informed the other three males in the room. Roy's heart sank, that wasn't what he wanted to hear first thing in the morning. "You sure Havoc?" Furey asked hopefully.

"Pretty sure, unless the guy I saw her with last night is her brother or something like that." Havoc shrugged. "Speaking of Lieutenant Hawkeye, have any of you seen her this morning?" Roy asked looking around the office. The other men looked at him and looked quickly around the room. "Hey, isn't Hawkeye usually here first? She's never late!" Breda commented. Falman and Furey agreed and Havoc got a goofy grin on his face. "What's with you Havoc?" Falman asked, worried about his fellow subordinate.

"Isn't it obvious? Last night Hawkeye fucked her boyfriend and slept in this morning!" He yelled happily. The other gawked at him as the phone started to ring. "Havoc don't be ridiculous, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation as to why Hawkeye's not here." Roy said snapping out of his trance. He walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Colonel, I apologise for not being at work its just…" _a loud sneeze came over the phone. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, is that you?" The colonel asked a little worried.

"_Yes sir, it seems I caught a cold last night." _Came the groggy reply. "Lieutenant, you sound terrible. I don't want you back at work before Thursday at least." Roy told her sternly. Silence came over the phone, followed by a chorus of sneezing.

"_Sir, I only need a days rest I'll be back" _"On Thursday. I don't want you getting everyone sick, and if need be, I'll send Lieutenant Ross around to keep an eye on you. From the way you sound, you need at least 3days rest, and you're getting it understood?" Mustang growled sternly. More silence and then a defeated sigh. _"Yes sir, I'll see you on Thursday." _Riza told him. He heard the line go dead and hung up the phone.

"Sir, is Lieutenant Hawkeye alright?" Furey asked concerned. "It seems Lieutenant Hawkeye caught a cold sometime last night, so she'll be away until at least Thursday." Roy told his subordinates as he sat down at his desk. "You're kidding!" Breda yelled, "I never thought Hawkeye would catch a cold. She's never missed a day of work, well, not as long as I've know her." The five men looked at one another before talking about the women in the military, completely ignoring their work.

They started making guesses as to the female lieutenant's bra size when a loud knock on the door startled all of them. "Doors open!" Roy called as the group quieted down quickly. "Maes, is there something I can do for you?" The Lieutenant Colonel looked at his young friend and grabbed a spare seat. "Not really, just wondering why none of you are doing your work." Hughes replied looking at the stacks of papers sitting on the vacant desks.

"Hawkeye's got a cold, so we're taking time to relax." Havoc told him. "Ah, I see, well you're lucky, Hawkeye had her work sent to my desk. I also heard a rumour that she asked for someone to come and make sure you do your work." Maes informed the small group. The other gawked at him. "She's ill but she still manages to make us do our work." Breda sighed. "So Maes, any idea who she's got to keep an eye on us?" Roy asked curiously.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" three shot rang out, passing right over the heads of the group. They all turned their heads to see who had shot at them. It was in fact Lieutenant Maria Ross. Maes jaw almost hit the floor. "Lieutenant Ross, I never thought you'd fire at a superior officer." He commented, shaking slightly. "I apologise sir, but Hawkeye mentioned to me that it's the only way to convince you gentlemen to do your work." Maria said coldly.

They looked at one another before running and sitting at their desks and starting on their work. Lieutenant Ross smiled as Hughes ran out the door. She walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable as she watched the men do their work. At about 12pm the silence that had plague the room was lifted. "You boys going to eat lunch today?" Lieutenant Ross asked.

The group of men nodded and stood up walking out of the room. Havoc however remained behind. "Lieutenant, you and Hawkeye talk a lot, don't you?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Yes I suppose, why?" she replied cautiously, thinking he was definitely up to something. "You wouldn't happen to know who she had dinner with last night, would you?" he question hopefully.

"No, she never mentioned anything to me. Maybe you should ask Gracia, she may know." Maria said as she walked out of the room. "Coming Havoc?" Havoc sighed and followed her out of the room. Finding out about Hawkeye's personal life was going to be much harder than he'd first thought.

After reaching the cafeteria and seeing the others lining up against the counter, Havoc quickly grabbed a plate and joined the line, standing behind Hughes. "Hey Hughes, how often do Gracia and Hawkeye talk?" he asked quietly, hoping to find out who the man he'd seen Hawkeye with was. "Pretty often, they were talking last night and I heard Gracia mention something about going out for dinner. Why do you ask?" Hughes replied, wanting to know what Havoc was up to.

"Well, last night I went out on a date and saw Hawkeye having dinner with a man. She was wearing a nice dress, hair down, make up on and everything. Any idea who he could be?" Havoc whispered back. "None, but it's nice to know Hawkeye may have a man in her life." Hughes said thoughtfully. The line moved forward and the two men looked at their options. Slightly burnt meat, a grey coloured substance they suspected was porridge, chicken, which looked fairly normal and rice. Both opted for the chicken and rice, not wanting to end up ill.

Spotting the other's seated near the door; they walked over to join them. Lunch was general chitchat. Everything was fine until Havoc found something odd in his grey paste-like meal. "What is that?" he wondered, picking it up with his spoon and looking at it closely. "I don't know, eat it and see if it poisonous." Breda suggested.

"I don't think so…" Havoc suddenly dropped the spoon; whatever it was, it was moving. Hughes picked up one of the napkins and cleaned off the small, moving thing. Once he figured all the porridge was off it he looked at it. "Um Havoc, did you bite into something crunchy before?" he asked, going quite pale. "Yea, I thought it was just a little bit of burnt porridge, why?" Havoc worriedly asked.

"Hughes, what is it?" Roy asked his now extremely pale friend. Hughes covered the small object with the napkin and handed it to Roy. "I really hope what you bit into was burnt porridge, and not the rest of that." Hughes said, motioning to the napkin. Breda, Falman and Furey gathered around Mustang to see what had Hughes so freaked out. Roy slowly unwrapped it and went just as pale as Hughes. Inside the napkin, was a cockroach, not a full one however, it was in fact, missing it's head.

"Well, what is it?" Havoc asked, not liking the expression on Mustang's face. "are you really sure you want to know Havoc?" Breda asked his fellow lieutenant. Havoc slowly nodded his head. "It's a cockroach, but it's missing it's head." Breda informed him, almost throwing up. Havoc paled and ran out of the cafeteria quickly in the direction of the bathroom. "Breda, go make sure he's okay, I'm down one subordinate, I don't need to be down two." Roy ordered. Breda nodded in response and left the cafeteria.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to finish my lunch." Falman croaked out. The remaining men agreed and returned to their office to finish their work. After about an hour, Havoc and Breda returned, Havoc still looking rather pale. Havoc finished his small amount of work and then mumbled that he was going home and would see them tomorrow as he left the office. It was five and they slowly left, one by one as they finished their work, each still trying to forget the lunchtime incident.

At 5:30pm Mustang finished the last of his work. Grabbing his jacket he turned off the lights and left, hoping that Hawkeye would be feeling better by Thursday.

* * *

Tori: Anywho, thats chapter 3, I know it was mean to have Havoc eating half a cockroach but it was either him or Hughes. I think I got the days right anyway. 

Chpters 1 & 2 were Saturday, skipped Sunday and this chapter is Monday, if it doesn't work tell me in your review!


	4. Revelations

Tori: Yes, I decided I'd be nice and give you another chapter. Also don't go off at me if you don't like my character. She mine and I will ignore any reviews that say "Your character sucks take her out of the story" mainly because thats just your opinion and because I don't give a crap. She's in the story now and won't be leaving very quickly, she;ll stick around for at least the next 2chapters, maybe more if people want her to stay.

Oh, and if you find any major mistakes I keep making, mind telling me about them? I have 2people here reading the chapters before I put them up(well, not chapter one or three, but the other are) but they dont get all the mistakes, I don't think. Anyway enough of me blabbing on about this, onto the story!

Anyway, disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: Tori doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything else you may recognise.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Revelations**_

After yesterday's affair with the cockroach in the cafeteria, Mustang decided he'd buy something to eat from the shop in town. When he arrived, it seemed Havoc had recovered from his cockroach porridge and was talking to Breda, Furey and Falman about a date he'd had. "I'm telling you, I went on a date with her." He bragged. "Yea sure Havoc, the Colonel usually gets the girl before you do. I bet you dreamt it." Breda laughed.

"I'm telling you it wasn't a dream!" Havoc repeated, "I really had a date two nights ago. Why the hell don't you guys believe me?" "Two nights ago huh? What's her name then?" Roy asked, making himself known. "Oh no, I'm not telling you, you'll take her from me!" Havoc howled. "If it makes you feel better, I promise to stay away from her from now on, okay?" Mustang shrugged. Havoc considered this for a moment. "I suppose," Havoc replied slowly, "her name's Tai Kelshina. She's got-"

"Black hair, charcoal eyes and a mole under her right eye?" Mustang guessed. "You're already dating her aren't you? I knew it was too good to be true!" Havoc wailed, dropping to his knees. "She'll probably dump me tonight or just never speak to me again or-" "You can calm down Havoc, I'm not dating her, and you shouldn't be either." Mustang interrupted. "She's a First Lieutenant, not only that she's about ten years younger than you." Roy walked over to his desk and sat down, starting his work.

Breda, Falman and Furey all started to stare at him. "Sir, are you feeling alright?" Furey asked a little worried. "Yea sir, you usually don't do paperwork unless you have to." Breda agreed. "Or Hawkeye's aiming her gun at you." Falman finished. "Well right now Hawkeye is ill and I doubt she'll want to make us do all this work on Thursday." Roy shrugged. "Besides, I have a date to keep." Havoc started wailing again "With my girlfriend no doubt, why do you always have to do this? You never let me keep a girl for more than 2hours!" Roy looked up from the paper he was currently signing. "You're right, it is with your girlfriend, but not the way you think. Now shut up and get to work." He barked at Havoc. The other men gulped and sat down quickly, starting their work. The rest of the morning was rather quiet, until the phone rang. "Hello?" Roy answered, not used to answering his own phone.

"_Hi! We still on for tonight or not? You know this is the last night I'm having free before I start studying." _ A quiet female voice asked. Unfortunately the office was quiet, and Havoc recognised the voice. "That's… that's… that's" Havoc stuttered. "Hopefully Tai," the colonel replied, "I'll call if I don't manage to get my paperwork finished in time and have to cancel." Everyone waited for a reply from the other end of the phone, and after a few moments an exasperated sigh was heard. _"Fine, but you still have to bring those books around. Oh, and I'll be dropping by sometime to make sure you are actually doing your work." _ Came the answer. Mustang rolled his eyes "Yes mother, I'll see you later" he responded sarcastically hanging up the phone. He looked around the room to see Havoc once again gawking at him. "You are dating my girlfriend! How could you! The first date I ever get and –" "Shut up Havoc" Mustang growled going back to his work. "I'm just taking her out to dinner, nothing more."

Furey, Falman and Breda gathered into a small group. "Ten bucks says the girl dumps Havoc the second she gets here." Breda told the other two smugly. "I say she dumps him at lunch." Falman challenged. Furey seemed to think about it for a while before placing his bet. "I say she dumps him tonight just before her date with Mustang." They all agreed went back to signing papers, along with Mustang and Havoc who had finally stopped arguing over Mustang dating Tai.

At about eleven o'clock they'd all decided enough paperwork had been done and had invited Hughes up to play a game strip poker. So far Mustang and Hughes were winning, both still wearing everything but their uniform jackets. Furey, Falman and Breda had all lost their shoes, socks and jackets while Havoc was doing much worse, having lost his shirt as well. "So what does the loser have to do again?" Hughes asked amused. Everyone thought about it for a minute, before Mustang spoke. "How about the loser has to buy everyone else lunch, and wear a miniskirt for the rest of the week?" Roy suggested. Havoc paled, he was 2 items of clothing away from losing. Everyone agreed including Havoc, after a few moments of thinking about how silly Mustang would look in a miniskirt.

A few more rounds went by and Havoc was still barely in, but everyone else was just as bad now. Well, Falman, Mustang and Hughes still had their pants; everyone else was sitting in their boxers. (A/N: Nasty thought, all of them without shirts, well okay, maybe Mustang without a shirt would be nice)"Ok gentlemen, in one or two rounds, we will have a loser." Hughes informed the others. Looking over at the clock, they realised how long they'd actually been playing. "Hopefully this round, it's 10minutes till lunch." Mustang agreed, dealing the cards.

Three rounds later all six men were sitting in their boxers, each knowing that this round, someone would loose their dignity, because, for the rest of the week, they would be wearing a miniskirt and buying the other five men lunch. Yes, in the past three rounds Falman, Mustang and Hughes had lost their pants, each one having had a crappy hand. Everyone was nervous and each closed their eyes, putting their cards down in front of them. Furey was the first to peek, and let a sigh of relief. Everyone else slowly followed suit. Nothing was said, as everyone looked over each other's cards to make sure they were actually safe and see who'd lost.

"Sorry sir, looks like you loose." Havoc smiled. The other 3 subordinates looked at Hughes and Mustang's cards and gasped. "I can't believe what I'm seeing, well, what I'm going to be seeing later today." Falman laughed. Both Hughes and Mustang paled, they hadn't looked at who'd lost yet but knew it was one of them. "Open on the count of three?" Hughes suggested. "Yea," Roy replied. "One…" "Two…" "Three." both men opened their eyes and looked at everyone else's cards. There was silence and then "Oh shit." Followed by a relieved sigh.

"Hard luck, now lets find you a miniskirt." Laughed an extremely relieved Roy. "I can't believe I lost!" complained Hughes, "I never loose." "Well, there's a first time for everything Maes." Roy comforted his friend, before everyone apart from Maes burst out laughing. "Why don't we all put our uniforms back on, then while Hughes is getting lunch we can get him a skirt!" Breda chuckled.

Hughes sighed again and started putting his uniform back on, along with the other males. After completing that task, Roy looked over at the clock. "Better hurry and get lunch, the rest of us will look for your new uniform." He smiled walking out of the room. The other five males followed and headed in separate directions. Maes heading for the car park with Havoc, who had volunteered to drive him to the shop to get some decent food. Everyone else had split up to locate a miniskirt for him.

At about 12:30pm Havoc and Hughes returned with lunch. They walked into the office and set the food down. "Lunch is served, now where is that damn skirt that I have to wear?" Hughes grumbled. Falman walked over and handed him the piece of clothing, which was one of the longest miniskirts he'd ever seen. "I guess I'll go put this on," he sighed walking out of the room. "I still can't believe I lost." Moments later a very unhappy Maes Hughes walked back into the room, wearing said skirt.

"You lot happy now?" he growled. The others nodded and all sat down eat. A knock on the door made all of them turn their heads, each with a mouthful of food. Seeing who it was Havoc swallowed his mouthful and stood up. "Tai!" he cried happily walking over to her. He pulled her into a hug and she blushed, although it went unseen by everyone. She pulled away from Havoc and sat down on the couch. Looking around the room she frowned, "Why the hell is Hughes wearing a miniskirt?" Hughes blushed a bit, he'd been hoping she wouldn't realise he was wearing a skirt.

"Well, lets say I lost a game of cards and leave it at that, okay?" Hughes suggested. Tai looked at Roy and from the look on his face, figured she didn't want to hear the exact details. "Okay then, oh and you boys need to hurry up and finish eating, you still have a fair amount of work to do." She informed the males, who had gone back to eating. "Damn, you sound like another Riza!" Breda laughed, stuffing one of the bread rolls into his mouth.

Tai sighed, "This is going to be a long afternoon." She muttered to no one in particular. At about 1pm the group got back to work, after a little persuasion from Tai. At about 3pm all paperwork was finished, and Falman, Furey and Breda had started to discuss their bet again. Havoc was staring at Tai and almost drooling, while she sat cleaning her gun. Maes was talking to Roy about finding him a wife, and Roy was thinking about turning Maes into charcoal.

After putting her gun back together, Tai looked around the room. "Why don't you go put your paperwork away?" she suggested, snapping everyone out of their conversations (or thoughts in Havoc's case). "Good idea. " Roy agreed, "Havoc, Falman, Breda, Furey, Hughes, why don't you go put it away?" the other men grumbled before standing up, grabbing a pile of paperwork each. After the others had left the room, Roy walked over to the couch and pulled Tai up. "I don't think I'll have to cancel dinner tonight." He smirked, laying down on the now empty couch. He pulled her on top of him, and waited until she was comfortable before wrapping his arms around her waist.

She let out a small sigh and lent her head gently against his chest, closing her eyes in the process. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time all week.

* * *

Tai: What flavour milk does Riza like? I doubt it's chocolate, maybe caramel or banana? Could be strawberry, I'm not sure. Mind giving your opinion on what flavour milk Riza likes? 

Anyway, enough of the random question, nice, lovey-dovey happy ending for Tuesday right? Wrong! This is not the end of Tuesday! Yes every now and then I will split one day into 2chapters, like I did with Saturday(ie chapters 1 and 2). No complaining about this, or my finger may just hit the delete button and destroy chapter 5!

So, if you really want a chapter update, I suggest you review, and tell me what flavour milk you think Riza likes, and Mustang. I think he'd like chocolate...definately not strawberry or banana...


	5. Big Mistake

Tai: Yes, I finally got around to updating, thanks for all the opinions on the milk question. Apparently most people think Riza would like plain or caramel milk and Roy likes chocolate.

Anyway, at the end of this chapter there will be two things I need answers to, but you'll find that out later. Umm, don't think there's anything else, anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Tai doesn't own beyblade or anything else you recognise.

_

* * *

Last chapter: He smirked, laying down on the now empty couch. He pulled her on top of him, and waited until she was comfortable before wrapping his arms around her waist._

_She let out a small sigh and lent her head gently against his chest, closing her eyes in the process. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time all week._

**_Chapter 5: Big Mistake _**

As the pair lay on the couch, Roy unclipped her hair and started running his hand though it. He could tell she was slowly falling asleep and opened his eyes to look at her. Noticing she still had her gun he slipped it out of the holster and put it on the floor, not wanting to risk it going off. She was cute, not the kind of girl he wanted to date mainly because she was 15years younger than him but because of another reason. Something he'd told Maes at the end of the Ishbal war, which his friend had clearly forgotten.

Time seemed to drift, and Roy soon found himself dreaming of Riza once more. A young girl around the age of 5 was sitting on the concrete drawing. Sitting on the front door step was Riza, smiling and patting Black Hayate. He smiled and turned back around to his desk, ignoring the pile of work he walked out and sat behind

Riza. She looked back at him and smiled, leaning back against him. The little girl looked up at the couple and smiled.

Roy looked over, and took in her appearance. She looked almost exactly like Riza, apart from her eyes. They were just as dark as his. He frowned slightly, standing up from behind Riza and walked closer to the little girl, kneeling down to see what she'd drawn. Looking up at him, her smile grew and she stood up, running over to him and hugging him. He was a little surprised by this, but soon returned the gesture. However things started to fade as a loud voice interrupted everything.

"I KNEW YOU'D TAKE HER FROM ME! LET ME GO BREDA SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Havoc screamed struggling against the grip Breda had on his shoulders. Soon Falman, Furey and Hughes were helping Breda hold Havoc back, as Roy slowly came back to reality. Tai was sitting just between his legs, her ebony hair let loose down her back, looking at the group. It was easy to tell she was trying not to laugh. As Roy looked over at Havoc, he shook his head and motioned for Tai to move, handing her back her clip and gun. She quickly put her hair back up and her gun away, as Roy sighed and stood up, stretching.

Havoc's anger boiled over again as he yelled "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-" "Wow, someone's not happy today." Tai yawned, sitting down again. Havoc looked over at her and his expression changed dramatically. He broke down and it took the four men, which had been holding him back to hold him up. "I thought for once a girl actually like me, and now I find out your with him." Havoc sobbed glaring at Mustang. "I'm never going to find anyone."

"Oh shut up would you? I finally find guy who doesn't know the relationship I have with Colonel Mustang and he goes berserk just because I fall asleep next to him." Tai growled. "I really know how to pick a pathetic guy don't I? Next time I'll listen to Gracia's advice and stay away from idiots with blond hair!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. All the men were shocked. "Well, I can't say I was expecting that." Roy said slowly. The door slammed open again. "Oh I forgot, Havoc, we're through, finished, our lives are going in different directions so, au revoir!" she smiled walking back out of the room.

Havoc's jaw dropped to the floor. "That was… odd." Furey said slowly. "Ah Roy, two questions. What relationship do you have with her and how does she know Gracia?" Hughes asked eying him suspiciously. "Good questions, do we get answers?" Breda asked, walking towards him. Havoc snapped out of his daze. "Yea, I deserve to know why she dumped me." Havoc agreed. The five me surrounded Mustang who was standing just in front of the couch. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak, when a gentle humming noise was heard. Everyone turned to see Tai walking in with what looked like ice cream.

"Tai, what are you doing back here?" Falman asked a little confused. She looked at him and smiled, before setting the ice cream down on Roy's desk and sitting behind it. Grabbing a spoon out of her pocket, she opened one of the containers and, ignoring all the questioning stares, began eating the ice cream. Havoc walked over to the desk and stood in front of it. "Now listen to me," he began, "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you cant just-"

Tai cut Havoc off by throwing a spoonful of ice cream into his face. He stood there shocked at this action, before wiping his face with his sleeve and glaring at her. "Do you have any idea how childish that is? I can't believe you just-" she repeated the action, clearly not interested in hearing what Havoc had to say. He gave a defeated sigh before wiping off his face and sitting on the couch.

"Now that was odd." Furey remarked. The men stood (in Havoc's case sat) and watched as Tai finished the ice cream and threw the container out. Pulling out her gun, she pointed it at Havoc who froze. "Move." She hissed, glaring at him. "Wha…what?" he stuttered quietly. "Move, now." She repeated, her voice cold and full of hatred. "Or you'll find a couple of new holes in your head." Havoc paled before moving to the other side of the room. Tai put her gun away and started moving over to the couch, causing the other men to move over to the desks. All were scared of what she might do.

She seemed happy they were afraid of her, as she took a step towards the group. They shuffled backwards and she pulled her gun out yet again. "Sit on the couch." She growled, and they fell over themselves to get a seat. Havoc started to move as well and she whipped around. "Not you." She hissed. He froze and moved back into the corner. "Now," she began, not once taking her gaze off of Havoc. "What gives you the right to threaten the colonel?" Havoc thought for a moment "Well he … I mean I thought … that is to say I-" "You have no right to threaten him!" she hissed, taking a step towards him. She was pissed off and wasn't letting anyone tell her what to do. "Apologise now." He looked at her, not believing his ears. Why should he apologise? She cocked her gun and aimed it "Apologise now." She hissed, her finger moving towards the trigger. He gulped and stood up. "Colonel Mustang sir," he said shaking, "I apologise for threatening you and will never do it again. I'm sorry." He was extremely pale.

"Good boy, now I need you to do me a favour, go and ask Sciezska for all the books she has on alchemy. If most of them were burned tell her to write them out and have them sent to me understood?" she commanded Havoc, who nodded his head before scurrying out of the room. She smiled before turning to the other men. "Now, do any of you know what relationship I have with Mustang?" All of them shook their heads and her expression darkened. "Don't lie," she growled, "I know at least Hughes knows, and so do you Mustang."

"I don't know, I swear." Hughes replied quickly shaking his head. "Don't lie." she hissed, firing off two rounds just above his head. "Now if any of you say a word, I swear I'll take away your ability to have kids, got it?" All five men nodded. "Good, now would one of you gentlemen be able to drive me home? Then afterwards whoever drives me home can also help Havoc bring the books around." She smiled putting her gun away.

"Falman, you can drive her. The rest of us will stay her and help Havoc with the books." Roy decided. Falman nodded and stood up. Tai walked out of the room and Falman immediately followed, not wanting to get on her bad side. "So lets get to work helping Havoc, and tomorrow we can have a normal day, hopefully." Hughes said standing up. The others followed suit and soon all were off helping Havoc locate Sciezska and every book the military had on alchemy. "So, why exactly does Tai need these?" Havoc questioned, carrying a rather large pile of books out to the car park. Falman had arrived back and was helping the others load the books into the car. "She wants to become a state alchemist." Mustang sighed, putting his pile down in the backseat. "That's an odd thing to do." Furey remarked, almost falling over. "I mean, she joined the military first and then decided she wanted to be a state alchemist."

"I know, but I'm not going to tell her that." Mustang smirked. "Now seeing as it's almost time to go home, how about we give Falman a hand taking these books round to Tai?" They all agreed and soon all six males were on their way to Tai's small apartment. After dropping the books off and driving back to central, the men parted ways, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be a fiasco like today.

* * *

Tai: Yay! Tuesday is finished! Anyway I decided something today, at the end of each chapter from now on I will put one completely random question that I want at least 2answers to. Also, should the need arise I'll put a question that has some relavence to the story. Anyway Random Question time! 

This weeks random question: What type of pet do you think Roy would prefer, a cat or a dog? or a bird, maybe?

And of course this week I have a question for the story, I need you to vote A, B, C, D or E. Don't ask which each of the choices is, just choose one. So pick and it'll really help with the story!

Thankies to all those who do answer!


	6. Changes

Tai: Yay! Another chapter. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Anyway, as it says in my lookup I apologise for not already knowing the answer to the pet question, but I missed the first 17 episodes. Luckily for me, they're reshowing Fullmetal Alchemist in New Zealand and Australia so I can see them! Anyway, please inform me if there's a question I ask that was answered in the Anime, as I said I haven't seen all the episodes.

Anyway, my thanks to those who voted in my little poll. The people I asked at school (who haven't even read the story) answered it and you will see the results in the next chapter or two. I've been asked twice by a friend of mine how far through my story I am, and I have no idea, so there could be 15chapters in total, or 21, I still have no idea. I do know it will have more than 10.

Also, just a question (and I'll ask again at the bottom, if you haven't seen episode 51 of the anime dont worry about it) at the end of the series, do you think Roy and Riza were together? From what I saw and the way they were smiling and acting around each other they seemed to be. Either that or they were just closer friends.

Anyway, enough out of me, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: Does Fullmetal Alchemist have a character named Tai? No, then I still don't own FMA.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Changes**_

It was 9am Wednesday morning, and the office was oddly quiet. There was little movement and sound, and this was not unusual, considering the only person in the room was fast asleep. Moving a little in his sleep, the young man continued to dream, dead to the world as it were. As footsteps sounded in the hallway, the figure remained still, smiling at the dream he was currently having (whatever it may be about). The steps stopped just outside the door and nothing happened for a few moments.

As the door slowly opened another man entered, looking around the room he sighed, seeing the other man asleep at his desk was always a worry. The new arrival shook his head and walked over to the sleeping figure. "Roy, get up you have work to do." He said gently, trying to wake the other man. Seeing this had no effect he left the room and returned minutes later with a glass of water. "Don't make me do this Roy." He sighed, moving the glass of water above his sleeping companions head. Still no movements were made, and the man sighed, emptying the glass of water onto Roy's head.

This successfully roused the other man, who was in a rather bad mood. "Maes what's the big idea waking me up?" he growled, glaring at the older man. Maes just laughed "Hey you have work to do." Hughes laughed, "Besides you're not usually the first one here. Any idea where the others are?" Roy looked around the fairly empty room. Maes was right, no one else had arrived yet. He knew why Hawkeye was away, but his other subordinates should've been there. "Interesting, you don't think they all caught a cold do you?" Roy questioned, removing his damp jacket. Hughes thought for a moment. "Highly unlikely."

A yell of "I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU MY BRA SIZE!" informed the two men that there was at least one other person in the building. The men gave one another a questioning look, before hurrying over to the door. "Come on Lieutenant Ross, it's not like I'll tell anyone." Havoc pleaded. "You are un-fucking-believable!" the young women replied. "I'm not going to tell you and that is final!" Maria walked towards Roy and Maes, who looked very amused. "How long has he been bugging you?" Roy questioned, stepping out from the doorway. "Since I stepped foot inside headquarters." Maria sighed, "and I doubt I've heard the last about this. Hopefully he'll get bored."

"Highly unlikely, he only stopped asking Hawkeye because she threatened to shoot his balls off." Roy laughed. "And he still makes guesses about it." Falman commented, making himself known. "How long have you two been here?" Hughes asked, a little surprised. Sometime during their small conversation, both Breda and Falman had arrived. "Since the 'un-fucking-believable' comment." Breda laughed. "I guess Havoc's trying the same thing he did in Eastern."

Maria looked at him "What did he try in Eastern?" she asked, internally debating whether or not she really wanted to know. "He tried to find out the bra size of every woman in Eastern Headquarters, he was slapped a total of 29 times and almost killed twice." Furey replied. "Both times by Hawkeye."

"Lieutenant Kelshina! Just the girl I was looking for, tell me, what's your bra size?" Havoc smiled, walking over to the young girl. She glared at him, "I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut Havoc." She hissed, "otherwise you may find yourself in hospital with your balls blown off." She walked past him and down the hallway, disappearing around a corner. Havoc had gone pale. "You know, that's almost exactly what Hawkeye told him." Falman mused, looking down the hallway. "Yea, but I think her exact words were 'I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you'll find yourself in a grave with your balls blown off." Breda laughed. "Bout time someone shut him up." Maria mumbled before walking down the hallway and out of sight.

"Well Havoc, how many women actually answered you?" Breda asked, walking into the office. Havoc came back to his senses, "Hmm, about 3. I cant remember their names but one's a B, the other two were C's." he smiled. They all laughed before walking into the office and sitting down at their desks, well, Hughes sat on the couch. "So, who's babysitting you boys today?" he asked looking at the mounds of papers sitting on each desk. "Hopefully not Kelshina or Ross, they're mad enough to kill me." Havoc shrieked.

"Well then aren't you in luck Havoc? You get both of us." Came a cold voice. Havoc slowly turned towards the doorway and froze, seeing both women glaring at him. "And if you make any guessing on our bra sizes, you'll be doing extra work, understood?" Tai continued. Havoc nodded furiously and started on his work. "Now Hughes, I suggest you go back to your office and do your work instead of distracting these men even further." Maria ordered, turning her attention to the older man. He considered his options and quickly stood. "I'll see you at lunch." He said quickly before running out of the room.

Both women smiled before moving to sit on the couch. "I suggest you start on your work Colonel, otherwise you'll still be here at 7pm." Tai informed them, opening the book she'd bought with her. Roy looked at them before sighing in defeat. He grabbed a handful of papers and started reading. The other men slowly followed suit, none wanting to enrage the two further.

Hours later Roy looked up from his work. Having finished all of it already he stood and stretched, looking around the room. He noticed something rather odd; Lieutenants Ross and Kelshina had disappeared while he was signing papers. "Havoc, any idea where the Lieutenants disappeared to?" he questioned, looking at the other male. Havoc and the other subordinates looked up from their work and peered around the room. "I guess they left." He mumbled, stretching. It appeared the other four men had also finished their work. "What time is it anyway? I'm hungry." Breda questioned, letting out a rather large burp.

The other four laughed. Roy scanned the room for a clock. Not finding one he pulled out his pocket watch. "It's only lunchtime and we've all finished our work." He yawned. The office door opened and the missing Lieutenants stepped though it, with what looked like lunch. "Since you all did your work without complaining, we decided to shout lunch." Tai told them, setting the bags she was carrying down on the desks.

"Make sure you put all the rubbish away once you're finished." Maria continued. "Then it'd be a good idea to put those files away, that way you can have a free afternoon." The men gawked at her. "A free afternoon?" Havoc said slowly, his eyes along with everyone else's almost popping out of his head. "What is there an echo in here? Yea a free afternoon, unless one of us decides otherwise." Tai sighed, sitting back on the couch. The men continued to stare, they'd never had a free afternoon and they somehow doubted they'd get one today.

They pulled the food out of the bags and lay it out in front of them. Havoc looked over the food and picked up a bread roll. Setting it down in front of him he grabbed a knife that had been found in one of the bags and started stabbing the bread roll. "Havoc, what the hell are you doing?" Mustang questioned, grabbing a bread roll himself and taking a bite out of it. "Making sure there isn't anything hidden in this." He replied, continuing to stab the roll. "Why? It's not like they poisoned anything." Breda laughed grabbing a piece of cake. "Yea, there'd be no guarantee that you'd eat the poisoned one." Falman laughed picking up a sandwich. "You're just paranoid." Furey agreed taking one of everything he could reach.

"I guess you're right." Havoc replied slowly, putting the knife down and taking a bite out of the bread roll. "At least I shouldn't find anything odd in this." A giggling noise made all five men turn their heads. Tai and Maria were sitting on the couch, whispering something to one another. Tai glanced at Havoc and whispered something to Maria. Maria looked at her "No really?" she asked. Tai nodded her head and both girls looked at Havoc before erupting into a giggling fit. "What's so funny?" Havoc asked a little worried. "Nothing, nothing, nothing at all." Tai replied quickly, not trying to hide the huge smile she had on her face.

"Lieutenants, tell me what you're discussing now." Roy ordered, his voice very firm. The two girls looked at each other. "Well sir, how about I whisper it to you instead of saying it aloud?" Tai reasoned, "Saying it out loud would ruin the fun." Mustang considered this for a few moments, and reluctantly agreed. Standing up Tai walked over to the desk Roy was currently sitting at. "All I said to Lieutenant Ross was if you look at someone, whisper something to whoever you're sitting next to, both look at them and laugh, the person you look at gets really worried." Tai told him. Roy looked at her, "Are you serious?" he asked, not believing that was what she'd said.

Tai nodded her head and looked over at Havoc, before letting a huge smile appear on his face. Tai looked over at Havoc and stuck her tongue out, before walking over to the couch and sitting down again. Havoc had paled considerably. "What did she say?" he enquired, his voice very shaky. "Never you mind Havoc, now why don't we finish eating and get those files put away?" Roy instructed, grabbing a piece of cake. The other men nodded and continued eating lunch in silence.

After the papers were put away, Havoc, Breda and Furey decided to have a game of cards, while Roy and Falman watched. However, the sound of giggling caught Falman's attention. It seemed Tai and Maria had decided that it would be more fun to do the exact same thing they'd done to Havoc, to Falman. "Sir, any idea what they're saying?" He questioned Mustang, who looked up at the two young women. "Probably something similar to what they said about Havoc." He mused, turning his attention back to the game. "Which was what, if you don't mind my asking colonel?" Falman questioned, worried about what had been said. "You'll have to ask them." Roy replied joining the card game. Falman sat watching the two for a few moments. Seeing they'd turned their attention to Furey, he decided to join the card game as well.

After about an hour, it seemed both of the female officers were back to normal as they joined the card game. "Just out of curiosity, why were you two acting so, different?" Breda asked picking up his cards. "Well, while you boys were working, we went out for lunch and had something that was very…sweet." Tai replied, picking her own cards up. "And I think you can guess what effect too much sugar can have." Maria finished, rearranging the cards in her hand.

"Actually, I have no idea." Falman admitted. "So, what effect did it have?" Tai sighed, laying her cards face down on the table. "Well depending on the personality you have, it can sometimes make you act in a completely different manner. For example Maria and I would act like a couple of love-struck schoolgirls." "And that's why the two of you were being so…giggly?" Furey asked, not really believing the explanation.

Both women looked at him. "You don't believe that explanation Furey?" Maria asked, looking at him questioningly. "Well, it doesn't seem rational that a small amount of sugar can completely change someone's attitude." He rationalised. "I mean, drugs could, but a large amount of sugar? I highly doubt it." The two women looked at one another and sighed. Tai stood up suddenly, "If that's the case Furey, you can help me with target practise today. I expect to see you down at the shooting range in 10minutes." She informed the young male walking out of the room. Furey sat in silence for a few moments before looking at the others. "What does my view on the effects large amounts of sugar have on you have to do with target practise?" he asked, looking a little lost. The other men shrugged and Lieutenant Ross shook her head as she stood and walked out of the room.

"I get the feeling she's going to be using you as target practise, Furey." Roy laughed. Breda, Falman and Havoc started to laugh as well. "Not funny guys, I'm fearing for my life and all you can do is laugh?" he whinged. "Cheer up Furey, next to Hawkeye, Kelshina is the best shot in the military." Falman assured him. "Yea, that means if she wants to kill you, you'll die first time!" Havoc laughed. "Not funny." Furey growled walking out the door. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he was late.

* * *

Tai: Don't believe me about the sugar thing? Come spend a day with me and my friends, I'm usually serious and when I get sugar-high I go completely giggly. For example one Wednesday I had a little too much sugar at lunch and was giggling through most of Computing. 

Anyway, I said I'd put the question about episode 51 here again: At the end of the series, do you think Roy and Riza were together? From what I saw and the way they were smiling and acting around each other they seemed to be. Either that or they were just closer friends. Your opinions please.

And now for my random question: Do you think Roy wears boxers or not? If so, what kind.


	7. Returned

Tai: Yay! Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers! I loved your comments, espically the one about Roy going commando. It made my day. Anyway, everyone seems to agree Roy wears boxers, probably red or sexy ones.

Anywho, to recap: Roy had his lovely dream, Riza got pissed off. Then on Monday Havoc mentioned seeing Riza out to dinner with a guy. Riza called in sick and has been away from work most of the week. Tai(OC) came to keep an eye on them.

I think thats everything so far, anyway, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. You should know that by now.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Returned**_

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, it's nice to know you're still alive!" Havoc's cheery voice greeted the young woman. "So tell me lieutenant, who was that man you had dinner with on Sunday night?" Riza looked at him before walking over to her desk "My personal life is none of your business Havoc." She stated firmly. Black Hayate yipped in agreement. "Ah Lieutenant Hawkeye, it's good to see you. I hope your cold wasn't too bad." Mustang smirked, walking over to his own desk. "And Havoc is right, it's good to have you back at work." Sitting down at her desk, Riza started her work "Thank you sir, and I'm glad to see there's not mountains of paperwork that you forgot to do." She smiled. Hayate barked in response and trotted out the door past Breda.

"So Havoc, you find out who Hawkeye had dinner with?" he questioned, walking over to him. "No, not yet," Havoc sighed, "but it shouldn't be too hard." Both men ducked as two shots were fired over their heads. Havoc, who had covered his eyes in the process, parted his fingers to see a very annoyed Riza holding her gun. "I've already told you Havoc," she hissed, "my personal life is none of your business." Riza put her gun away and returned to her work, looking up every now and then to glare at Havoc and Breda. After glaring at them for the tenth time, she pulled out her gun again.

"I suggest you start on your work, rather than talk and risk getting shot." Riza growled, aiming her gun at the two yet again. Both let out an audible squeak before running to their desks and starting their work. Hawkeye put her gun away and returned to her own work. Minutes later Falman and Furey entered the room, Furey looking extremely pale. "Furey, Falman it's nice of you to join us." Mustang smiled, looking up from his work. "Ah, what's wrong with Furey?" The question was clearly directed at Falman, who shrugged in response. "I'm not sure sir, when I met up with him he was already like this." He motioned to Furey, before sitting down at his desk.

Furey let out a small squeak and ran over to his own desk and quickly started his work. The other males in the office exchanged confused glances as he sat muttering something to himself. "Well at least someone other than me is doing their work." Riza sighed, looking over at Furey. "Although, I doubt it's because he knows he has to." She frowned, as Furey looked up and his eyes darted round the room. The colour slowly returned to his face as he let out a sigh of relief. He looked over at Riza and his mood seemed to brighten. "Hawkeye's back! That means _she_ wont be in here today!" Furey celebrated, before going back to his work.

Everyone else in the room was still confused as to what had Furey so worried. Shaking her head Riza returned to her work once more. "I suggest you continue with your work, or you'll miss lunch." She stated coldly, snapping everyone back to their senses. "Good point Lieutenant," Roy agreed, "Get back to work." He put his head down and continued to sign and read the papers in front of him. The other men nodded and returned to work as well. As Roy's mind began to drift, he thought back to Saturday. How he wished that dream hadn't been a dream at all.

He slowly began to hum and tap his pen on the desk, alerting Hawkeye to the fact he wasn't doing his work yet again. "Sir, may I suggest you get back to work otherwise you will miss lunch." She instructed coldly. Roy however couldn't hear her, he was off in his own little world, one where he and Riza were together and paperwork didn't exist. However, this world would only ever be in his head, for he still had a mountain of paperwork to do.

Two shot rang out, startling Roy out of his train of thought, making him drop his pen, scatter the papers sitting directly in front of him. All while falling out of his chair, which he'd started swinging on during his thoughts. "Sir, I suggest you stop daydreaming and get back to work." Riza repeated, putting her gun away. Roy sighed and stood up, picking up his chair, pen and papers to continue with his work. He was glad she was back at work, but he could do without the shots at his head that scared him out of his chair.

At about 12pm the other occupants of the room finished their work and the men slowly left. Riza however remained behind. Roy looked up from his work, which appeared to be finished. "So, who did you have dinner with on Sunday night?" He asked, standing up and stretching. "That's none of your business." She replied, glaring at him. "You should get back to your work if you want lunch." "Already finished." He sighed walking over to Riza's desk, "and now I want to know whom you had dinner with." She looked at him, surprised. "Why exactly do you care sir?" she asked curious. Roy thought for as moment before answering her "Because Lieutenant, " he stated, "If the man you had dinner with is in fact your boyfriend and he dumps you, you would be upset." She scoffed at this remark. "And grief effects my performance which effects you, correct?" she asked rolling her eyes.

He looked at her the paint of what she'd just said showing in his eyes. He wanted to tell her she was wrong and he wanted to know so he could stop her from getting hurt. Riza however ignored the glimmer of sadness in his eyes and stood up turning her back on him. "The man I had dinner with was my brother, he was in town for a few days and wanted to catch up. Anything else you want to know about my personal life, colonel?" she spat the last word as she reached the door. Roy stood there stunned; she'd never talked to him like that, not that he could remember anyway. Receiving no reply, she walked out of the room, brushing past Major Armstrong in the process.

Roy still hadn't moved and was only snapped out of his thought by Major Armstrong knocking on the door. "Colonel, is everything alright?" he asked concerned. "Hawkeye seemed upset about something." "Everything's fine Major." The colonel sighed, sitting back down at his desk. The pair waited in silence for what seemed like hours. "Is there anything else major?" Mustang asked. "No sir, I apologise for interrupting." Armstrong replied walking out of the room. Once Mustang was sure the major was gone, he let out a long sigh. Getting in a tiff with Riza wasn't something he wanted to do. He sat rubbing his temples, unaware of the eyes watching him.

Meanwhile Riza had headed for the opposite side of headquarters, looking for Lieutenant Ross. Instead she found Hughes, who was bugging Sciezska with a new photo of Elysia. She considered turning around when Sciezska spotted her. "Ah Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, I wish I could stay" She began "but… Hey look! There's lieutenant Hawkeye, I bet she hasn't seen your new photo yet." Sciezska pointed down the hallway towards Riza, and Hughes turned his head. "Ah Lieutenant, you just have to see this photo!" Maes called, "it's of Elysia in her new dress."

"Great, just great." Riza sighed through gritted teeth. Meanwhile Sciezska had taken off in the opposite direction. As the Lieutenant Colonel continued to blabber on, Riza tried to figure out what was different about him. "Doesn't the colour purple just look amazing on her?" Hughes continued, "I was thinking about getting her a purple skirt as well and –" "Ah sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a miniskirt?" Riza questioned, interrupting him. Hughes looked at her, "Do you want to know the details or not?" he asked quietly. Yes, all six men involved in the game knew they shouldn't of been playing poker in the office, but they were all bored. "I don't think I want the details." Riza replied, looking at the expression on Maes' face closely.

He shrugged, "I lost a card game and this is my punishment. It's only for the rest of this week thankfully." Riza shook her head. At least it wasn't like the last time the boys had played cards; Riza had forced Mustang and the other men to never to speak of it again. It was something she wished she hadn't seen. "Anyway sir, I have to get going." Riza said quickly, turning around. "So soon? Alright, Tell Mustang I'll be down to show him my new photo after lunch." Hughes smiled waving goodbye to the young lieutenant. As she walked back to the office, memories flooded her head. Memories of her and Roy, of everything he'd ever done for her. He'd always treated her differently, and she never thought anything of it. After all, she was a woman, and he treated all women differently. "He couldn't really just think of me as another woman could he?" she asked herself, reaching the office door.

Rather than walking into the office, she waited at the door. Finally deciding it was too quiet for him to be working or sleeping, she looked in at the colonel, who was staring at his desk. He looked as though he was having a battle with himself that would never be solved. She sighed, turning and walking back down the hall. "If only he knew how I really felt."

* * *

Tai: Aww, how sweet. Anyway there is a lot more to Thursday, this is just one part. Anywho, random question time! 

Random question for this week is: What and where do you think Riza's brithmark is?


	8. Disease

Tai: Ah, sorry about that. For some reason it wouldn't change the chapter when I tried to put the real one up. Anyway, hopefully it doesn't happen again.

Now, I know I said I'd update in 3 to 5 days, but because of all the wonderful reviews, I decided to put it up today. I would also like to apologise to Deceptress, I should've remembered it was you who told me about the array on Riza's back.

Ah oh yea, Tai won't be heard from until the next chapter I think, maybe not even then. I really need to re-read what I've already written. I can remember she's not in this chapter though.

Umm lets see, I think that's all. Oh, I still need name idea's for Roy's puppy, otherwise she will end up being called 'pup'. No particular reason I'm just not feeling that creative for names at the moment.

Also, just wondering something, in about the 5th episode in the anime, Riza was introduced as "Major Liza Hawkeye" so I'm wondering, did she get demoted at some stage? And as always there will be a random question at the bottom of this chapter. Just something I'm kinda concerned about and it is very odd.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, Fullmetal Alchemist belnoged to someone else, ain't that a bugger?

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Disease_**

Continuing down the hallway, Riza grabbed a sandwich and sat down to eat. After devouring the first half she was joined by Lieutenant Ross, who looked rather concerned. "Hey, you feeling alright?" Maria asked, sitting down opposite Riza. "Hmm? Yea, I'm fine." Riza sighed, looking at the table. "You sure?" Maria pushed, "You look rather sad and extremely pale." Riza folded her arms onto the table, looking up at her companion.

"I feel a little dizzy, but that's probably because I haven't eaten all day." She replied, laying her head on her arms. "Why don't you go home?" Maria suggested, taking a bite out of her own sandwich, "You may not of gotten completely over your cold. I can tell the colonel you're still feeling unwell." Riza sighed, closing her eyes a little. "I just needed something to eat, I'll be fine."

"Okay, just promise me that if you feel any worse, you'll tell the colonel and go home." Maria compromised. Riza lifted her head. "Alright, I promise." She sighed, "I'll see you later, alright?" "Alright." Maria replied, watching as her friend left the cafeteria.

Maybe I should follow Maria's advice and go home. No, I've already missed too much work as it is, I need to stay. Gods, my head's spinning and hurting, not a great combo. Maybe I should go home, I'll tell the colonel once I get to his office, and it's not that far away. I'll tell him I don't think I'm completely over my cold, he'll understand.

_Everything seems blurry, but I know I'm not that far away from the office. I know I can make it; I'll just have to lean against the wall to find my way._

Roy, who was still sitting in his office, heard the footsteps in the hallway and looked up. Everything else was quiet, apart from the small noises Riza was making. He looked her over; she was leaning against the wall, and was extremely pale. All in all, she didn't look very well.

Becoming worried, he stood up and walked slowly towards her. Riza continued down the hallway and stopped at the corner. She knew the office was straight ahead, but it was clear she didn't know if she could make it. He kept his eyes on her, and moved directly across from her. She was leaning heavily against the wall, panting slightly.

He took a few moments to look her over properly. Her faced was pale apart from her cheeks which were flushed. Her eyes were almost closed and she looked like she would throw up any minute. "Lieutenant, are you feeling alright?" he asked, moving forward so there was barely a meter between them.

Riza stood up as straight as she could. "I'm fine sir." She replied weakly. She took a step forward and lost her balance. Luckily Roy was quick enough to catch her. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes before collapsing completely. "Hawkeye." Roy asked, looking extremely worried about his ill subordinate. "Hawkeye, come on, wake up girl." He moved her gently so he could kneel down and have better use of his hands. "Riza wake up." He pleaded, but she was completely knocked out, meaning nothing he said could get through.

Footsteps and talking forced him to take his eyes off of her. "Sir, what happened?" Falman asked, quickening his pace. "Not sure." Mustang replied. "She was stumbling down the hall and reached the corner. I asked her how she was, she said she was fine and then collapsed." "Man, I guess she's not completely over that cold yet." Havoc concluded. "Havoc, go get a doctor." Roy instructed, picking Riza's limp body up bridal-style. "Falman, go get a bowl of water and a cloth, now." Both men nodded and scurried off to do their tasks.

Roy carried Riza into the office and lay her down on the couch. He sighed, "You shouldn't of come to work if you weren't feeling well." He carefully unbuttoned her jacket and slipped it off her, leaving her in her pants and black shirt. He stood and draped the jacket over the back of one of the chairs before returning to her side. Stroking a few loose pieces of hair out of her face, he reached behind her head and unclipped her hair, running his hand gently through it. She was still panting slightly, but looked a little more comfortable than she had before.

Falman returned with the war and cloth, handing them to Roy. "I wonder why she came to work, she must've known she wasn't over that cold completely." Falman sighed, pulling two chairs over to the couch. "I'm not sure." Roy replied, making the cloth damp and placing it on Riza's forehead. "Did you happen to see Havoc on your way back?" Falman shook his head. "No sir, I think he's gone over to the hospital wing to find a doctor or someone who can tell us what's wrong with her." "What's wrong with who?" Furey questioned, entering the room with Breda. "Hawkeye collapsed in the hallway." Mustang informed them, not moving from his spot on the floor next to the couch.

"Wow, never thought she'd be one to come to work when she's still ill." Breda sighed. "Why don't you three help Havoc locate a doctor?" Mustang suggested, turning to look at the other three men. Falman looked at his superior officer closely. He'd never seen the colonel acting this way, not even for a brief moment. "Yes sir." Falman, Breda and Furey chorused, leaving the room. Roy once again returned to watching Hawkeye. She looked exhausted and her breaths were still only short pants. He slowly ran his thumb over her cheek, before sighing and looking at the ground. Riza opened her eyes a little. "Sir?" she whispered, so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"You're awake." He smiled, looking up at her. Riza nodded slightly, before sitting bolt upright. She started coughing violently, making Roy jump. He moved quickly to the end of the couch, not knowing what to do. A doctor rushed into the room quickly, obviously worried about the young woman. As the coughing subsided, Riza lay back slowly, completely out of breath. "Colonel, would you be able to move her into a sitting position for me?" the doctor asked, looking at him. Roy nodded and carefully moved Riza so her back was against the side of the armrest.

"This may be easier if you wait outside." He mentioned, looking at the colonel. Roy once again nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. "How is she?" Havoc asked, looking up at the other man. "She had a coughing fit a few seconds ago, doctors checking her out now." Roy sighed, leaning against a wall. The five men sat in silence until…

"Roy! Have you seen my new picture of Elysia yet?" Maes arrived, holding more pictures of Elysia in her new skirt. "She looks so adorable in her-" "Not now Maes." Roy growled, glaring at the older man. Hughes froze. "What's going on?" "Hawkeye collapsed in the hall, doctors in checking her out now." Falman informed him. "Wow, so what happened exactly?" he questioned, pulling a chair away from one of the desks in the next room.

"She was walking down the hallway." Roy told his friend, "She wasn't herself though, she was leaning against the wall, stumbling slightly. I got up and she reached the corner and started leaning completely on the wall. I asked if she was okay and she told me she was fine." He sighed. "She took a step forward and next thing I know I'm stopping her from hitting the ground." He looked at the ground. "Wow, sounds pretty rough," Hughes agreed, looking at his feet.

The six men turned their heads as they heard the office door open. "Well, she's completely exhausted." The doctor informed them. "It's clear she hasn't eaten for a little while, a few day perhaps, and she's suffering a rather nasty cold." Roy looked the doctor over. "Anything we can do to help her?" he questioned, he hated seeing her like that, it wasn't normal, not for Hawkeye. "Well, she needs to rest more, and have something to eat. Otherwise, she won't get any better." The doctor sighed. "I suggest one of you keeps an eye on her, for a few days at least. Until she's feeling 100 again, she needs to stay away from work as well."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Roy sighed, relieved. She wasn't dying, but she was still unwell. Roy walked into the room, followed by the rest of the men. Riza was sitting up against the couch now, but had a tight grip on the back on it and still looked likely to throw up any second. She sat looking straight ahead; obviously trying to keep the small amount of lunch she'd eaten down. "Hawkeye, doctor said someone needs to keep an eye on you for a few days, to make sure you're alright." Roy told her, sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch. "Are there any family members you want us to call?" "No" she croaked out, not moving once.

The men looked at one another. "Is there anyone you want us to call to look after you?" Maes asked, hoping the answer would be yes. "No." she repeated, hanging her head a little. "Look if you don't have any family members you want to look after you, you'll be moving in with me until you're feeling better." Roy growled. He wasn't going to let her get worse.

"I'll be fine." She replied, her voice still extremely weak. "Bullshit, you're moving in with me or Hughes until you're better, understood. Now make your choice." Roy ordered. Riza sighed, as much as she hated being dependant on anyone, he was right. She was in no condition to look after herself, she'd barely made it down the hallway. "Fine, you win. I'll move in with you until I'm feeling better. " Roy smiled, having her alone with him was something he'd always wanted. "Right, Falman, take Hawkeye home and help her get what she needs. Furey, go with him." Roy stood, "Then bring her round to my place, I'll go ahead now to get a room set up." Both men nodded and watched Mustang leave the room. "Well, you ready to go?" Furey asked, looking at Riza.

She rolled her eyes and carefully swung her legs over the side of the couch. Using the wall for support, she stood up, her legs still a little shaky. Falman moved beside her and looked at her, before whispering something to Furey. Riza looked at the two men, confused. "She's not going to like that." Furey warned, as Falman shook his head in response, before putting one arm behind Riza's back and the other under her knees, picking her up bridal style. "Put. Me. Down." Riza growled as Falman carried her out of the room. Furey shook his head and followed, hoping he wouldn't have to explain why Falman had picked her up.

"It's about time those two moved in together, though it could be under better circumstances." Hughes smiled. "You said it, how long do you think before they finally get together?" Havoc asked, turning to Breda and Maes. Hughes smiled, "Ten bucks says 1week." "Nah, it'll take longer than that, I say 4weeks." Breda smirked. "You're both wrong, I think they'll be together in 2weeks." Havoc smirked. The three men agreed and left, each hoping they'd win.

* * *

Tai: Yea I know, Thursday still isn't finished. Lets see, hopefully I didn't leave anything out at the top. Umm, oh it'll probably take me 4 or more chapters to get the together. And you now know why I had to get rid of Riza. 

Random question time! (Love reading the answers to these!)  
How often do you think Roy changes his sheets and dusts the house?


	9. Annoyance

Tai: Well let's see, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Unfourtunately I won't put up another chapter until I finish writing Chapter 12, which should be done soon. Then I need to figure out what I'm doing with the end.

So _**this is the most important question I will ever ask for this story:**_ What do you think I should do? I'm at a point, kinda like a fork in the road where it can lead in two seperate directions. Because of where it is, I could easily have a choice of one ending, or two sequels, one that goes down each path. I'm not sure, and the ideas for both are great, so I need some input. I'll ask again at the bottom, **would you prefer two sequels or one ending?**

Once I have enough answers to this, I will put up the next chapter and decide what I'll do. Anyway, onto the wonderful chapter 9! Also, this chapter it will switch from one scene to another, so you'll need to be careful when reading.

Oh and the last random question, I decided Riza has a small strawberry shaped birthmark just left of her bellybutton.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. Get over it, I have.

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Annoyance_**

"Falman put me down." Riza complained as the older man carried her down one of the flights of stairs in central headquarters. Falman sighed, "If you get hurt, Mustang will have our heads. And this just happens to be easiest way to stop you getting hurt." "He's right," Furey agreed. "You may not like it but it's true." A small yip from beside Furey grabbed Riza's attention. "Black Hayate!" she smiled, "I thought you were still outside." Both men smiled. "He came inside when Havoc was looking for a doctor." Falman informed her, walking down the front steps with Riza still in his arms.

"He's been following us quietly ever since." Furey smiled, opening the car door so Falman could set Riza down in the backseat. Hayate jumped in once Falman had stepped out of the way. Falman shut the door and moved round to the divers side to climb in as Furey climbed into the front passenger's seat. "Do either of you actually know where I live?" Riza asked curious. Furey and Falman looked at one another. None of the men knew, except maybe Mustang. "No." they said in union. Riza sighed, "It's alright, I'll give directions. Firstly, Falman, you need to start the car." She smiled and Hayate yipped happily.

Falman started the car and pulled out of the car park, as they drove down the road Riza would give instructions on when to turn and within minutes, they were at Riza's apartment block. "Now, please don't tell me you're planning to carry me up the steps." Riza sighed as Falman and Furey got out of the car. Opening the door, Furey shrugged, "Unless you have a better idea." Riza thought for a moment before shaking her head, and Falman leaned into the car and picked her up once more. Hayate jumped onto the seat and looked at Furey, yipping happily. Hawkeye let out a small laugh, "I think he wants you to carry him up the stairs."

Both men looked at her like she had two heads. "I think we better let her rest more," joked Furey, "she's delusional." Riza rolled her eyes as Furey leant into the car and picked Black Hayate up. "Now, can we get going?" Hawkeye asked a little impatiently. "As much as I enjoy being carried around, I would rather not have Falman's hand that close to my ass." Falman blushed a little and started up the steps to the apartment block, Furey close behind him.

Once they were inside, Hayate jumped out of Furey's arms and walked slowly down the hallway. Looking back he saw that neither man had moved and yipped at them to grab their attention. "Follow him, he knows how to get home." Riza sighed, still unhappy about being carried everywhere. Furey walked on, following Hayate while Falman waited until he thought the other was out of earshot. "Any other flights of stairs between here and your apartment?" Falman asked quietly, looking down at Riza. "Yea, Two or three. Why do you ask?" Riza replied. Falman lowered his arms a little, allowing Riza to stand on her own.

"Since you hate the fact I've been carrying you, how about you walk on your own?" Falman suggested, "I'll walk right next to you in case you get a little wobbly, and help you up the stairs." Riza agreed and lent on the wall, following Furey and Hayate down the hall, with Falman walking just to the side of her. Everything was quiet apart from the gentle footsteps of the hallways occupants. One set appeared to be much quicker than the others, and that proved to be quite true. Riza was still rather exhausted, and having eaten very little over the past few days because of her cold, was weak.

"You sure you're okay?" Falman asked quietly as Riza stopped for the third time. She nodded and continued, still quite away behind Furey. Reaching the first of three stair flights, Falman carefully picked Hawkeye up once more, just in time to see Furey turn around at the top of the stairs. Both could tell she was exhausted and probably wouldn't make it down another hallway. As Falman reached the top of the stairs, Furey sighed and Hayate continued on his way. Riza still expected Falman to put her down, but the older man had other ideas and continued carrying her down the hall.

"Falman put me down." Riza growled, glaring at him as best she could. Falman ignored her and continued; now walking level with Furey. "Sorry Hawkeye no can do." Furey smiled, "If you're in a worse condition than you were when we left central, the colonel will have our heads, you know that." Hawkeye was about to protest when Hayate yipped happily in agreement. Riza sighed in defeat as the small group headed up the next flight of stairs, having reached it a lot sooner than the first.

"Any particular reason you live on the fourth floor?" Furey asked curiously as the reached the third floor. "Yea, they had no rooms on the first three." Riza replied, rolling her eyes. The men smiled and continued up the last flight of stairs. "Can you put me down now?" Riza asked hopefully. Falman and Furey looked at one another before Falman once again obliged.

Riza smiled and lent one hand against the wall, leaning lightly against it to keep her balance. The two men seemed a little unsure and walked directly behind her, in case she fell or her legs gave-way. Luckily for her, she reached the door of her small apartment without any such incident and unlocked the door letting herself in. Sadly neither man was quick enough to get inside as well, and she locked both out.

"Should've guessed this wouldn't be easy." Falman sighed, knocking on the door. "Hawkeye, open the door." A muffled no was the only reply and both men sighed. "Hawkeye open the door, you agreed to move in with Mustang until you were feeling better." Furey reasoned. "Just because I said I would doesn't mean I will." Riza replied. "Besides, I needed to get home somehow." Falman and Furey were dumbfounded, she'd used them to get home and avoid moving in with the colonel. Neither had expected her to do something like that.

"What's so bad about moving in with the colonel?" Furey asked as Falman looked around for a phone. "You'd really expect me to move in with that womanising jerk?" Riza almost yelled back. "Chances are he's walk in on me while I was in the shower, or find some other excuse to see me naked." Furey thought about the statement for a moment. It was true, Roy had always wanted Riza to be more than his subordinate and that was the only reason he went out with all those women. He was trying to find someone to take his mind off of Riza, but so far it hadn't worked. Unfortunately the only person other than Roy who knew this was Maes, and even he didn't believe it. "So? You had a choice Hawkeye." Falman called back.

Faint footsteps made the smiles on both Falman and Furey's faces grow. "Ah well, now you'll have to deal with our reinforcements." Furey grinned. They received no reply for several minutes and the footsteps could clearly be heard. "Who did you call?" Riza responded nervously. "Well, if you want to know why don't you come out and see?" Falman coaxed, his grin widening with each passing second.

Inside the small apartment, Riza had paled. The only person who could get her out of this room was probably making his way up the stairs and she didn't want to leave. Living with Mustang would be terrible for her, considering. She could've said she'd move in with Hughes, and had no idea why she hadn't.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye would you mind removing yourself from your room?" the booming voice of Major Armstrong inquired. Riza groaned and buried her head in her arms. If she didn't leave the sanctity of her apartment the major would probably rip the door off its hinges to let the men inside. Receiving no reply, Armstrong did just that, leaving two impressed subordinates and one annoyed woman. "Now lieutenant why don't you gather up some belongings so these fine gentlemen can escort you to the Mustang residence." Armstrong smiled. Riza looked at him before looking back down at the floor, she, quite frankly, couldn't be fucked.

The three men stood looking at her before deciding she probably wasn't going to move. "I guess we'll have to pack your bag for you Hawkeye." Furey smiled, walking over to the small wardrobe he'd spotted. Riza's head snapped upwards. "I guess moving in with him won't be too bad." She sighed, standing and moving over to the cupboard, grabbing a bag and some clothes. Furey looked rather disappointed, as would any man who'd just missed out on a chance of going through a woman's belongings.

After stuffing a large amount of clothes into the small bag, she went into the bathroom. Seconds later the noise of someone vomiting violently caught Falman's attention. Running into the bathroom to see if she was all right, he spotted Hawkeye kneeling in front the toilet, still throwing up. After a few minutes she looked a little better, but she was extremely pale. "What do you need out of here?" he asked, looking around the tiny bathroom. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner." Riza replied, still kneeling in front of the toilet. Quickly grabbing the mentioned items, he left the room and put them into her bag.

Furey had decided to be helpful and picked up Hayate's leash and bowl from near the fridge. Armstrong entered the bathroom and looked at Riza. "Ready to leave lieutenant?" he asked, watching her closely. She gave a small nod and Armstrong picked her up, walking out of the room. "Ah sir, what about the door?" Furey asked nervously. Armstrong turned to look at him before motioning to Falman to give Furey Hawkeye's bag. Falman understood quickly what the major was going to do and held his arms out as Riza was roughly dropped into them.

"Now that was uncalled for." She growled, looking at Armstrong. Within minutes the door was fixed and three men, one dog and one pissed off female lieutenant were on their way down the stairs to the waiting cars. Armstrong got into one and the car was started, heading towards central headquarters. Moments later Riza, Hayate, Falman and Furey were in the other car, heading towards Colonel Mustang's house. Sitting in the backseat Riza thought about the next week or so. "This is going to be fun, isn't it Hayate?" she asked the small dog, who yipped happily in response. Riza sighed, "You didn't have to agree with me."

Meanwhile, at central…

Havoc had chased Mustang down reaching the car park mere seconds after Roy. "Sir, would you rather I drive?" Havoc suggested, running to catch up with the colonel. Roy shrugged in response, chucking a set of keys to Havoc and climbing into the front seat of the nearest car. Havoc smiled, climbing into the driver's side and starting the car. "Straight home colonel?" he asked, pulling out of the car park onto the road. "No, I think a trip to the store should be first." Roy thought, looking out the window. Havoc nodded, turning the corner towards the market.

After spending about 10minutes there, Havoc and Roy were leaving with a backseat full of food. "You haven't done shopping in a while, have you?" Havoc laughed, as he drove towards Roy's house. "There's been no need. I'm usually out for tea." Roy sighed, taking a bite out of an apple. Havoc shook his head, and seeing as they'd reached Mustang's quite quickly, parked the car outside. Both men gathered up as many bags as they could and carried them up to the house. After putting his bags down, Roy searched his pockets for the key and unlocked the door. Both men walked inside and Havoc looked around, letting out a long whistle. "You never told any of us you had a place like this." He gaped, walking around a little. Roy shook his head and walked through a door Havoc guessed led to the kitchen.

Following rather quickly so he didn't get lost, he got a quick glance at the lounge, study and finally ended up in the kitchen. Setting the bags he had down on the bench, he looked around. The place was extremely…dusty to say the least. He looked over at Roy, who appeared to be wiping out the fridge, "Don't just stand there, grab a cloth and wipe a couple of cupboards out so we can put everything away." Roy instructed, looking over the shelves in the fridge. Seeing they were clean, he put away most of the fruits, vegetables and meat, before shutting the door and opening a cupboard. He looked over the contents: a few grubby bowls and plates, which really needed to be cleaned. "On second thought, you can do the dishes." He sighed; this was going to take a while. "Why don't I call Breda and Hughes to help out?" Havoc suggested, looking at the cupboard he'd just finished.

Roy agreed and directed Havoc to a phone. Which was in a rather odd place: The bathroom. _"Hello, Hughes speaking."_ A cheery voice answered. "Hughes? It's Havoc, would you be able to grab a few soldiers and come round to Mustang's? It's rather dusty and I doubt it would help Hawkeye's cold." A sigh was heard on the other end. _"Roy never was one for cleaning, sure I'll be there soon with reinforcements." _Maes replied. "Thanks Hughes, I guess we'll see you soon." Havoc smiled. _"Sure, bye."_ Both phones were hung up and Havoc returned to the car to get the rest of the groceries.

"They coming?" Roy called from the kitchen. "Yip, they should be here soon with reinforcements." Havoc called back, walking into the kitchen. After about five minutes the dishes were clean, the cupboards were clean as well as the rest of the kitchen. They finished putting the food away as both men head someone knock on the door. "Come in." Roy yelled, moving into the lounge. A large amount of footsteps were heard and Havoc stuck his head around the corner. Breda, Hughes, Sergeant Bloch, Lieutenant Ross and about 10 other military personal walked into the entranceway.

"Wow, Hughes wasn't kidding about the reinforcements." Havoc laughed as Roy joined him in the doorway. "Alright, time to get cleaning." Roy announced, looking at the group. "Breda, Hughes, Ross and Bloch, pick two others and a room to clean. Havoc, you'll be helping me." Everyone nodded and sorted themselves into groups, before scattering around the house with cleaning supplies that had been found in a cupboard in the hall. After about 20minutes a car was heard pulling up outside just as the group finished cleaning. "Just in time." Hughes smiled. Everyone apart from Roy piled outside into four of the five cars, while Furey and Falman carried Riza and her belongings into the house. Once inside, Hayate became very curious, running around the house, exploring the new territory he'd been given. Riza was still rather pissed off about the whole "you're moving in with either me or Hughes until you're better" thing but Hayate seemed extremely happy.

"Please tell me there's more than one bedroom here." Riza groaned as Falman carefully put her down. "Yea, yours is down the end of the hall." Roy sighed, as Furey walked past him down the hallway to drop Hawkeye's belongings off. "I suggest the two of you get back to work with everyone else." Roy ordered, looking at the two men. Riza paled, being alone in the same house as Roy Mustang, well known womaniser and colonel, would not be good, especially if she collapsed again. "Yes sir." Falman and Furey saluted, before walking out the door. Riza's gazed followed them until the door was shut and Roy turned to face her. "Why don't you go get settled?" he suggested, "Afterwards I'll show you around." Riza nodded and made her way down the hall, well aware that Roy was watching her the entire time.

"Now, where did Hayate run off to?" Roy mumbled, walking off towards the kitchen in search of the dog. Finding him sitting at the back door, whimpering quietly, Roy smiled and let him out into the yard. Surprisingly over the months the garden had stayed in a decent condition, but there were quite a few weeds. Making a mental note t hire a gardener he picked up the stick Hayate had dropped in front of him and threw it, deciding it would be the best way to spend the spare time he currently had.

Riza however, was unpacking a few of her belongings into the empty draws of her room, thinking she'd be there for a little while at least. She looked around the room cautiously. From the smell, it'd just been cleaned but the nauseating smell of cleaning product was slowly fading through the open windows. She looked out to see the garden and to her surprise, Roy and Hayate, who appeared to be playing fetch. She smiled and lay down, feeling a little dizzy for some odd reason. Closing her eyes she decided to take a small rest before having a look around. Within minutes she was asleep.

After about twenty minutes of playing fetch, Hayate was finally tired and wanted inside. Roy smiled and opened the door, deciding he should check on Riza. Walking quietly down to her room he opened the door to see her sleeping quite peacefully. He smiled and, spotting Hayate's water bowl sitting on the chair in the corner, walked over and picked it up. Something sitting on the bedside table caught his eye. He walked over as quietly as he could and picked it up.

It was a photo of him, Riza, Kain, Jean and Vato, on their first day in Eastern headquarters. He smiled, remembering the game of poker that ended with Havoc and Breda running around headquarters nude for half and hour. It still grossed him out, and Riza had made them promise never to make that the task for the loser again. Of course, when you have someone pointing a gun at your head and you know they won't miss when they fire, you'll agree to anything. Setting the photo down again, he picked up Hayate's leash and left the room. Filling up the bowl with water, Roy set it down on the ground and wrote a quick note to Riza, stating he'd taken Hayate out for a walk and if she got hungry to help herself to something in the kitchen.

Changing out of his uniform and into more casual clothes, Roy put the note on the bedside table in Riza's room. Clipping the leash onto Hayate's collar the pair left the house, Hayate sniffing everything he could and barking at any cats he saw, while Roy walked along, thinking about what he could make for tea. He could cook a little, but he didn't do it that often. Spotting a pair of women ahead, Roy remembered the girl he was supposed to go to dinner with that evening. Deciding to get Havoc to go instead, he walked right past the two, ignoring and flirting and giggling the girls may have done. His mind was travelling once again, dragging him along for the ride.

A loud growl from Hayate made him look around. Recognising the place, he looked for a particular apartment block. Spotting it just ahead of his current position, he called Hayate along and walked up the steps to the building. Getting inside he walked down the hall and knocked on a door. Hayate ran around his ankles, almost tying him up with the leash. "I didn't expect you to come visit so soon." A soft voice smiled and Roy looked up, smiling a little himself. "Tai, it's good to see you again." He pulled her into a soft hug, which lasted a few seconds. She pulled back and moved aside to let him in, shutting the door behind him. "So, is there a reason you came here?" she inquired, sitting down at the table. He nodded, "On my way here I realised I should get you something if you pass the state alchemist exam. Rather than get you something you wouldn't like or want, why don't you tell me?" She looked at him closely, he wasn't joking.

Thinking for a moment, her eyes lit up. "I've always wanted a puppy." She replied quietly, looking at the ground. Roy smiled, "Any particular breed or just any puppy?" Her head shot up, "Any puppy. I love dogs." She smiled, patting Hayate who'd just finished looking around the small apartment. Roy nodded, "Then it's a deal, you pass your state alchemist exam and I get you a puppy." He stated, standing up. She stood and walked with him to the door. As he was about to leave, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. Still smiling, she whispered in his ear a barely audible "Thanks dad." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before calling to Hayate and heading home.

* * *

Tai: No, no more random questions I'm afraid, just this one that was at the top as well: 

_**T**__**his is the most important question I will ever ask for this story:**_ What do you think I should do? I'm at a point, kinda like a fork in the road where it can lead in two seperate directions. Because of where it is, I could easily have a choice of one ending, or two sequels, one that goes down each path. I'm not sure, and the ideas for both are great, so I need some input. **Would you prefer two sequels or one ending?**


	10. Frustration

Tai: Alright, I have officially started writing both sequels. There are two more chapters to this story, then a week after this story is finished, I will put both sequels up. I haven't yet thought of a name for one of them, but the other will probably be called "Possibilities" unless I think of something better. Which reminds me, I need to think of names for a puppy, so if you can think of any please tell me, otherwise I will take my mums advice and name it after a car.

Anyway, congrats to everyone who guessed Tai is Roy's daughter, and a free cookie to those who realised she couldn't be Riza's. Also, just for the one person who didn't figure it out already, Tai is only 14years old, not 17. As I've been told Havoc is only 24, the same age as Riza.

Ok, I think that's enough of my blabbing on, onto the wonderful chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, the sooner everyone realises that the sooner we can all get on with our lives.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Frustration**_

Dark amber orbs slowly opened and darted frantically around the room. The house was completely quiet which can be very creepy, especially when you've forgotten where you are. The young women sat up suddenly, making her extremely dizzy and forcing her to lie down again. She took a quick glance around the room and realised where she was. Spotting a piece of paper on the bedside table she sat up slowly and grabbed it, reading the brief note. Putting the piece of paper down she grabbed a pair of clothes to change into and her shower things. Walking around the house to find the bathroom she opened several doors before finding the right one. Spotting the large bathtub, Riza decided she deserved to relax for once and entered the small room.

Looking around and deciding the towels looked clean, she put the stopper in the plughole and turned both taps on. While the bath filled she undid her uniform and folded it, placing it on the hand basin. Turning the water off she removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the tub, relaxing a little as she unclipped her hair. She slid under the water to wet her hair and then surfaced. Leaning back against the tub, she began the task of washing her long blond hair. Hoping all the while that Roy wouldn't just barge in on her.

---

Reaching home, Roy let Black Hayate off his leash and inside, where the small dog bolted for the kitchen to get a drink. Roy smiled and decided to go and check on Riza, wondering if she'd woken up yet. Walking down the hall he saw the empty bed and figured she'd gone to have a shower. Turning he headed for the kitchen, deciding what to make for tea. Knocking on the bathroom door, he unknowingly startled Riza out of her thoughts. "What would you like for tea?" he called, fighting every urge to open the bathroom door. "Anything's fine." Riza called back and Roy sighed, continuing down the hall. "Now that was helpful." He murmured, to himself walking into the kitchen.

Riza lay in the bath, listening to the footsteps of the retreating colonel. She let out a sigh and decided to get out of the bath. She'd been in there about ten minutes. As she dried herself, she thought about living with him. It was different than she'd expected, he hadn't just opened the door and barged in, he'd check to see if the bathroom was occupied. It was unusual but she liked it, considering there wasn't a lock on the bathroom door. Riza had guessed this was because there was usually only one person in the house. Dressing quickly she gathered her dirty clothes and returned to the room she'd been given. Hayate spotted her and yipped happily, running towards her. She turned and smiled, not noticing the charcoal eyes watching her from the corner. "She looks so beautiful with her hair down, especially when she smiles." He whispered to himself, returning to the kitchen.

Riza continued to her room and carefully put her uniform away, doubting she'd need it for a while. She kept her guns out on the bedside table however, just in case the colonel tried something. Grabbing her hairbrush she began the task of taming her hair as she walked down the hall. Looking around she turned to her left, heading into the lounge. Letting out a frustrated growl, she slumped into the nearest piece of furniture and tried to get rid of a knot, which didn't want to be undone. Hearing the growl, Roy entered the lounge and sat behind her on the couch. "Here, let me." He said gently, taking the brush out of her hands. He carefully moved any stray strands of hair over her slim shoulders.

She was glad her back was to him; otherwise she was sure he'd have seen the bright blush covering her face. The closeness of their bodies was something she'd always wanted, but didn't want to admit. She closed her eyes lent back into him subconsciously as he gently undid the knots, running the brush carefully through it several times, leaving her hair soft and silky. He smiled, brushing her hair over one shoulder he lent forward and kissed her neck softly. Setting the brush down on the table, he returned to the kitchen, hoping that Riza wouldn't be furious because of it. He knew it was out of line but still couldn't help himself. He stood thinking about how great she smelled and how great she probably tasted as he cooked tea for them.

Riza meanwhile was sitting on the couch trying to figure out if she'd imagined the kiss or not. Still stunned, she felt Hayate jump into her lap and she smiled at him, deciding it would be a good idea to get something to drink. She'd eaten little all day and what she had eaten came back up a few hours ago. Sensing what she was after, Hayate jumped out of her lap and led her to the kitchen; she followed slowly, looking at the room closely. It was amazing, a large bookcase lent against one wall, was filled with books. There were also two couches, an armchair, a cabinet containing what looked like crystal vases and a desk, littered with papers. Other than the desk, the room was tidy and rather comfortable to be in, just like the spare room.

Walking into the kitchen she sat at the bench on one of the three high stools. Roy's back was to her and she looked his body over slowly. Out of uniform she could see a lot more of his body, and she loved every bit of it. After a small yip from Hayate, Riza realised she'd been staring, at his ass no less. She blushed and looked down, thankful for the fact that Roy hadn't turned around as she realised what was on the other side of that gorgeous ass. Turning to look at the small dog, Roy smiled, noticing the small blush covering her face. "You want something to drink?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to make her feel completely useless. She looked up a little, the blush still visible. "A glass of water would be nice." He nodded and filled a glass, handing it to her he returned to the stove, stirring whatever it was he was making.

An uncomfortable silence followed, neither one knowing what to say. Hayate broke the silence for them, scratching at the door and whimpering, signalling he wanted out. Riza smiled and stood, walking towards the door. Putting her hand on the handle, Roy accidentally put his hand on top of hers. Blushing badly, both pulled their hands away. Roy mumbled a quiet apology before returning to the stove, a faint blush still covering his face. Still blushing Riza opened the door and followed her dog outside, glad to be away from the awkward silence. Sitting down on the edge of the deck, she let out a small sigh. It always happened, small touches that made her feel so warm and comfortable, but somehow awkward at the same time. "Get it together Riza, you're living with the guy temporarily, you can't just avoid him." She scolded herself. "It's a big house, but not that big. You're bound to run into one another a lot more than you already have." Hayate had found a stick and was waiting next to her foot.

Hayate yipped impatiently at her, wanting the stick to be thrown. She smiled at the small dog and threw the stick, the dog bolting after it. She smiled, oblivious to the older man standing behind her. "Dinner's ready." He informed her, leaning back against the wall, startling her in the process. She jumped a little and turned to look at him before relaxing. "Thanks." She murmured, standing. He walked inside with her close behind, he waited until Hayate had also scampered inside before shutting the door. Both sat at the high counter and ate in silence, still unsure of what to say to one another. At work there were cases, jobs and other things to talk about, at home there was nothing. Finishing her dinner, Riza informed Roy that she was going to bed to read and left, leaving him and Hayate to do the dishes. He smiled and filled the sink with soapy water and began to wash the dishes. Hayate trotted off happily to keep Riza company.

Once the kitchen was tidy Roy decided it would be a good idea to have a shower, considering he had been for a long walk earlier and probably stunk badly. Walking towards his room he saw Riza laying under the warm blankets of he bed and yearned to join her. Spotting the guns on the bedside table he thought better of it and entered his own room to grab a clean pair of boxers. Walking towards the bathroom he checked on Riza one last time before entering, shutting the door behind him. He removed his shirt, turned the water on and slowly undid his belt. Letting his pants drop to the floor he stuck an arm into the shower to test the water temperature. Finding it suitable, he dropped his boxers and stepped into the warm water. It trickled down his chest dampening every part of his body. He closed his eyes and, as he began thinking of Riza, his hand travelled downwards and he lent against the wall to keep himself steady.

Riza lay thinking of how different Roy was behaving. He wasn't being nosy or perverted like she thought he would be. Rather sweet and gentle, a side of him she'd never seen. Letting out a content sigh, she put her book away, unable to concentrating on it. She could hear the water running and guessed Roy was having a shower, so decided it would be safe to leave her door open while she put her pyjamas on. After switching to her pyjama pants she slipped the white shirt she was wearing off and slipped the pyjama top on. Slowly buttoning the bottom two buttons, she realised the water had stopped and turned to see Roy walking out of the bathroom in his boxers. He looked up at her, and quickly noticed her shirt had most of the buttons undone. He also noted that she was checking out his body as his eyes roamed over her upper half. Deciding this may be the only chance he'd ever get, he decided to do the same.

Licking his lips he stood, staring at her body for several minutes before he realised what he was doing and went quickly to his room. Upon reaching his room, Roy turned the light off and got into bed, trying to get the thought of Riza half-naked out of his head. The only thing that accomplished, was mentally taking off her bra and ravaging her. He sighed and gave in, slipping his hand under the elastic of his boxers, he began relieving himself once more.

Seconds after Roy had snapped out of his trance, Riza had snapped out of hers. A deep blush covered her cheeks and she quickly buttoned her shirt. After that had been done she shut the door and lent against it, letting out a small sigh of relief. Turning the light off she slipped into bed and let out another sigh, trying to remove the thoughts of a half naked Roy from her head. The only thing she could think of was how long they'd been there. It'd seemed like an eternity but she realised it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Within seconds of reassuring herself of this fact, she fell into a dreamless sleep, Hayate seated comfortably next to her.

* * *

Tai: Ok I apologise if either of them were OOC, but I tried. Hopefully no one was, I don't think they were anyway, but it turns out I can spell words wrongly without realising it. Anyway, review please! 


	11. Confusion

Tai: Yay! 87 reviews! I think this story will end up making it to 100reviews, yay! Anyway, I've decided on two sequels, both basically take place almost directly after the last chapter of this story. I think only one will end up revealing who Tai's mother is, the other goes down a different path. Also, Riza may've reacted more if the kiss wasn't so gentle. You know those soft touches you feel on your arm while doing something and you're not sure if something really touched you? It was basically like that. Anyway, second to last chapter for Dreams hopefully you enjoy it.

Oh and I know I'd try and make chapters longer, but I wanted to end this one where it is. The last one will be a little longer.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend's late rabit, Havoc. He sadly died and she was the one who found him -cries- now her other rabit Mustang is all alone. Yea I know, Havoc and Mustang but what're you going to do? We're both FMa fanatics afterall.

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Confusion_**

Riza let out a small sigh moved a little in her sleep. Feeling a warm spot on another part of the seemingly larger bed, she sat up quickly. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Spotting a military jacket in the corner, she blushed, realising she was in Roy's bed. A wave of confusion and anger flooded her mind, looking for some explanation as to why she was in a different room. Hearing footsteps in the hallway, she lay down and pretended to be asleep. Opening her eyes a little, she saw Roy grabbing his jacket. He turned around and she quickly closed her eyes, hoping he hadn't noticed. Roy walked over to the bed and looked at her, resting his hand gently on her forehead. Sighing, he turned and left the room, shaking his head.

Riza let out a sigh and opened her eyes once more, looking around for a few seconds. Carefully slipping out from under the blankets, she walked over to a table that sat in one corner of the room. There were several photos on it. One of Roy and Maes, another of Havoc, Breda, Furey and Falman with Roy and the last took her by surprise. It was a photo of her, when she'd first gotten Black Hayate. Unbeknown to Riza, Roy had reached the doorway and smiled. "Good, you're awake." He stated, walking into the room. He started fixing the blankets on the bed, straightening them and tucking them in before moving to the other side. Riza had an internal debate on whether or not she should ask why she'd fallen asleep in the spare room, yet woken up in his room.

He studied her face for a few seconds after tidying the bed and figured out her question. "About midnight Hayate wanted out, I got up, opened your door and let him outside." He answered, sitting on the bed, "I came back here, leaving your door open and you must've been unsettled. Maes has told me when people are unsettled they sleepwalk, and that's probably how you got here." Riza let this new information soak in. She'd never sleepwalked before and couldn't believe she had done last night. She nodded slowly and Roy shrugged, walking out of the room. Riza put the photo she was still holding back in its place and sat on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable, even more so than the one in the spare room.

Hearing the water running, Riza guessed Roy was probably brushing his teeth and decided to gather some clothes up to have a shower later on. She made her bed quickly and looked around, nothing had been moved from what she would tell. Apart from Hayate's leash and bowl, but she had an explanation for that. Looking over at the bedside table, she realised her clip was gone. Looking around she tried to remember where she'd put it and only one place came to mind. She'd left it in the bathroom. "Bathroom's free!" Roy called down the hall and Riza let out sigh. Picking up her belongings, she walked towards the bathroom, meeting Roy just outside the door. "Sorry about not showing you around yesterday, but you should be able to find your way around today." He apologised, stepping back from the door.

"It's alright." She replied, looking into the bathroom. Giving the room a quick scan, she could see her clip. 'You haven't seen my hairclip, have you?" Roy shook his head. "No I haven't. Personally I think you should leave you hair down, it makes you look, well, even more beautiful." He whispered, turning quickly and leaving the house. Riza stood there, stunned by what the colonel had just said. A faint blush covered her cheeks and she closed the bathroom door, turning the shower on. As steam slowly filled the room, she removed her pyjama top and pants, standing in only her lingerie. She let out a sigh and removed it, stepping under the warm water.

Roy meanwhile was walking to work, mentally beating himself up about what he said to Riza. "Now what's she going to think? You've probably ruined anything you could've had with her." He growled silently. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" This continued until he reached headquarters, where Maes spotted him walking sulkily along the sidewalk. "Roy! Bout time you got here." He called, snapping the younger man out of his thoughts. "Hope you went easy on Hawkeye last night." Maes winked. Roy rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened Maes, she's in a completely different room." A bark from beside them made Roy do a double take. "Black Hayate, what are you doing here?" he wondered aloud. Maes laughed, "Looks like he doesn't want to stay home today. Either that or Hawkeye sent him to make sure you do you're work." Roy growled and walked into the large building, Hayate hot on his heels. Maes shook his head and followed Roy into the building.

Meanwhile, Riza had finished her shower and eaten breakfast, and had decided to explore the house. So far she'd found Roy's room, the spare room, kitchen, lounge, bathroom and a study, but was sure there was much more to see. She spent the next few hours looking around the backyard and house. After this time there was only one door she hadn't been though. It was then Riza realised she hadn't seen Black Hayate all day. She forgot about the door and started calling for the dog, opening every door she'd opened before to make sure he wasn't shut in anywhere. She looked outside and began to panic when she couldn't find him anywhere. Roy had left a note on the kitchen bench saying he'd be home for lunch, and Riza noticed it for a second time as she lent her head on the bench.

Looking over at the clock, she realised he would be home soon and her spirits lifted. Hoping Roy had seen Hayate, she looked through the cupboards and grabbed some bread, salami and tomato to make some sandwiches. She turned the jug on and opened every cupboard looking for some clean cups. Finding two coffee mugs she put some coffee in each and also put some milk into one cup. Hearing a car pull up outside, she smiled and finished putting the sandwiches together. She heard the car stop and seconds later, two doors shut. Frowning she walked into the entrance hall and waited. Roy opened the door, followed in by none other than Hughes. She sighed and an important question popped into her mind once more.

"Have either of you seen Black Hayate?" Riza asked, looking at the two men. Roy nodded. "He followed me to work today, Furey's looking after him right now." Riza let out a sigh of relief and walked into the kitchen, Roy and Maes close behind her. Grabbing another cup, she filled it with hot water, sugar and coffee, before adding water to the other two mugs as well. Roy was a little surprised by this and Maes became aware of his amazing ability of stating the obvious. "You made lunch." Hughes gaped, looking at the plate of sandwiches. Riza nodded and sat on the stool next to Roy, setting the sandwiches down in front of him. Maes was still stunned as he watched Roy grab a sandwich and began to devour it.

"You made lunch." Maes repeated, still not being able to process the fact Riza had done something a normal woman would do. He looked at her carefully; barely able to believe the woman sitting next to Roy was in fact Lieutenant Hawkeye. He decided that if he'd seen her on the street looking how she did now, she'd be the type of girl Roy would date. Sighing he finally sat down and grabbed a sandwich, knowing if he didn't grab one soon, they'd all be gone. The trio sat in silence; Roy and Maes eating sandwiches while Riza slowly sipped her coffee. Neither male had noticed the paleness of Riza's skin, they only noticed something was wrong when both heard a small thud. Turning, Roy jumped off his stool kneeling next to the now unconscious woman.

"Damn it." He muttered as Maes knelt down on Riza's other side, "did you notice how pale she was before?" Maes shook his head as Roy carefully picked Riza's limp body up bridal style. Instead of carrying her to the spare room, he moved into his and moved over to the bed, knowing it was more comfortable than the spare one. Hughes peeled the blankets to allow Roy to put Riza under them. Roy lay her down and Maes pulled the blankets over her. "She eaten anything today?" the older male asked leaving the room. Roy shook his head "I'm not sure Maes, hopefully she did." He let out a tired sigh. "If she doesn't get better, I don't know what I'll do." Maes barely heard the last part and slung and arm around his friends' shoulders.

"Roy, maybe you should tell her how you feel." He replied seriously. Roy looked at him closely, it seemed Maes wasn't kidding about the 'you should find yourself a wife' conversation anymore. Sighing in defeat, Roy walked into the kitchen and put the dishes into the sink, looking at the ground as he walked. After finishing the task he headed for the door, brushing lightly past Maes. "You coming?" he asked, turning to look at his long-time friend. Hughes sighed and nodded, following the young colonel out of the house.

As the pair reached central, Maes parked the car and turned to Roy. "Promise me Roy, you'll talk to her before Tuesday." Roy looked at his friend and nodded solemnly. He'd wanted to talk to Riza for a while, but never could. "If you don't I will, and that's a promise." Hughes opened his door and climbed out of the car, while Roy sat thinking about what exactly he would say to Riza. Hearing a loud tapping noise beside him, he looked to see Maes standing next to the car. "You coming in or would you prefer doing your paperwork out here?" he joked. Mustang smiled and got out of the car, following Maes into the large building.

About 4pm, Roy and his subordinates were once again playing cards. Having finished and filed the paperwork, they'd decided cards would last them until 5pm when they would be allowed to leave. "So Havoc, have you found a girlfriend since Tai dumped you?" Mustang asked casually. Havoc looked at him, "Yes, her names Kathy she works at the bakery in town, why?" he replied suspiciously. Roy shrugged, "Just curious." The rest of the game was silent and ended with Roy winning $70. While walking home with Hayate, Roy thought aloud. "So Hayate, do you think Riza would want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked the dog. Hayate seemed to think about this and Roy waited for some kind of reply. A happy yip three blocks from home confirmed it for him. "Thanks, hopefully she's feeling a bit better." He smiled, reaching home. He listened for any noise as Hayate bounded happily into the house.

Deciding Riza was probably still asleep; he crept slowly into his room. Spotting her sleeping peacefully in his bed, he thought a nap would be rather nice. Removing his jacket, he lay carefully on the bed beside her. Hearing small footsteps in the hallway, Roy sat up to see Hayate walking into the bedroom. He smiled as the dog carefully jumped onto the foot of the bed near Riza and lay down to sleep. Lying back down he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Several hours later, Roy awoke to find an arm draped over his stomach and a head resting gently on his chest. He smiled down at the young blonde, running his hand through her hair, gently rousing her. She opened her eyes sleepily and yawned, looking up at Roy. "What happened?" she whispered, still sleepy. "You collapsed at lunchtime, I brought you in here and you were still asleep in here when I got home at 5." He replied quietly, still smoothing his hand through her hair. "I decided to have a small sleep and woke up about two minutes ago." Sitting up a bit, she looked around, rubbing her eyes. Spotting Hayate on the end of the bed, she smiled. Her stomach gave an audible growl making her blush. "Hungry?" he laughed, sitting up. Sometime during his quick nap, he'd moved under the blankets as well and carefully slipped out from under them.

Riza replied with a nod, watching Roy carefully. "I'll order takeout, would you prefer pizza, Chinese, Thai or chicken and rice?" he asked, walking over to the wardrobe. As Riza thought Roy removed his uniform undershirt and pulling on a plain blue one. "Pizza." She replied, moving to get out of bed. Roy smiled at her and pulled her arm gently back, forcing her to sit once more. "You wait here, I'll get some menus, okay?" she sighed, nodding in agreement as Roy left the room with another pair of pants. Returning a few minutes later, he picked up his uniform, draping it over a chair before leaving the room again. He returned and sat on the bed next to her, handing her two menus.

"These are the best places to get pizza, choose whichever one you like, my treat." Riza smiled looking over the menus. After 5minutes she'd narrowed it down to two pizzas' – a chicken, cream cheese, chilli sauce, onion, tomato, pineapple, bacon and cheese one or salami, tomato, capsicum, onion, bacon, barbeque sauce and cheese one. She frowned, both sounded delicious but she couldn't choose. Seeing her frustration, Roy decided to intervene. "Problem?" he asked. Riza looked at him, "I've narrowed it down to two, but I can't choose." "Why don't we get both? Its no trouble, Havoc, Breda, Furey and Falman are paying." He grinned widely, mimicking a Cheshire cat. "Riza nodded and Roy disappeared once more. After about ten minutes he returned with serviettes, plates and a couple of forks.

A knock on the door alerted him to the fact tea had arrived, Grabbing some of the money he'd won; he walked to answer the door. After exchanging money for food, he shut the door to see Hayate looking at him. Sighing, Roy walked to the kitchen and let Hayate out to do his business, then organised tea for the small dog. Deciding having a dog-door may be helpful, he let the dog back inside and returned to the bedroom with pizza. Setting both boxes down on the bed, he opened them. Riza grabbed a slice of the chicken pizza while Roy opted for the meat-covered one. After devouring half of each pizza, both decided they were full. Moving the half-chicken pizza into the box with the remaining half of the meat one, Roy gathered the dishes and carried them to the kitchen.

Once all evidence of tea had been hidden either stuffed into the sink or fridge, Roy once more returned to his bedroom. Seeing Riza about to get out of bed, he smiled. "How about you stay in here tonight? I'll take the guest room." Riza looked at him. "Are you sure sir?" she asked uncertainly. He laughed, "You can call me Roy here, we're not at work anymore Riza." She blushed a deep crimson and nodded. "It's just, I don't want to be an inconvenience for you." He thought for a moment, "If you'd prefer we can both sleep in here like last night. Unless that'd make you uncomfortable." He rushed the last part, hoping she'd be okay with sleeping next to him.

There was silence, followed by a small nod from Riza. "I'll just go get into my pyjamas.' She whispered, leaving the room. Roy walked over to a set of draws and grabbed a clean pair of boxers. Walking to the laundry, he changed quickly, knowing the boxers he'd grabbed were a baggy pair that fit comfortably. Returning to his room, he saw Riza already cuddled under the blankets with her guns of the floor beside her. He smiled and flicked the light off, walking over to the opposite side of the large bed. Climbing in he lay down. "G'night Riza." He said quietly. "Night Roy." Came the gentle reply. Silence ensued for a few moments before both drifted into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Tai: Aww, how sweet. Told you they'd get closer. Anyway as I said, two sequels and they'll be up about a week or two after the last chapter of this story, which means it'll be about three weeks from now. Review please! 


	12. Commando

Tai: Yay last chapter, meaning a week or so from now I will put up the two sequels. Umm, I don't think there's anything important...oh don't shoot me for putting a washing machine in.

Oh, something that was mentioned last chapter, the fact the Roy and Riza shared a bed. Here's a question, have you ever had one of those beds that feel sooo uncomfortable that you think it'd be more comfortable to sleep on the floor? Imagine the spare bed is like that and Roy's bed is extremely soft. Now, Riza slept a little in the extremely uncomfortable bed and knows how hard it is, so probably wouldn't want Roy to wake up with a sore back.Also, he may've sleptwalked back to his own room, it's not unheard of.

Also, thanks to Tootsiepop254 for the basic idea for this chapter D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Commando  
**_  
Roy always hated getting out of bed in the mornings, and today was no exception. It had actually become harder to get up with Riza sleeping next to him. She was great company, there when he woke and when he went to sleep. He lay in bed thinking about what he could do to avoid work, when a small whine forced him to drag himself out of bed and away from his companion. Careful not to disturb her, Roy tucked the blankets around Riza's body before following Hayate to the kitchen and letting him out the door. Sighing Roy left the door open just enough for the dog to get back inside and returned to his room. Thankful Riza was still asleep, Roy walked over to a set of draws, opening one to grab a pair of boxers. He blinked, noticing the draw was empty. He closed it and opened another, still no boxers. "17 pairs of boxers and I cant find a single one." He muttered, grabbing his uniform. 

He walked to the bathroom and dropped his uniform onto the basin top, then turned the water on. Sighing he slipped out of the boxers he was wearing and under the warm spray of water. A bright bottle caught his attention as he turned to look at the usually empty shower shelf. Three bottles sat neatly on it, and he picked up the first. "Strawberry and watermelon body wash? So that's why she smells so sweet all the time." He thought aloud. Setting the bottle down he picked the next up. "Strawberry scented shampoo, well at least I know something new about her, she likes strawberries." He smiled, setting it down and ignoring the last.

Reaching for the soap, he lathered up his hair and the rest of his body. Rinsing all soap of he turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry his body. "Now, what do to about boxers." He wondered, looking around the room. Wearing the same boxers twice was gross, even by his standards. Realising he hadn't done washing for a few weeks, he decided to go without and quickly through his uniform on. Grabbing the dirty towels and throwing them in the washing hamper, he carried the hamper to the one door Riza hadn't yet opened – the laundry. Checking what was already in the machine, Roy saw his spare uniform and the rest of his boxers. Throwing the towels onto the floor he put the rest of the clothes into the washer. Seeing it wasn't quite full, he decided to leave a note for Riza saying if she wanted to do some washing, there was almost a full load.

Heading towards the kitchen, he saw an impatient Black Hayate looking at him, waiting for breakfast. Smiling, Roy walked into the kitchen with Hayate hot on his heels. Dishing out some food into the dog's bowl, he cooked himself some toast and began to write his note to Riza. "Hayate, you plan on following me to work today?" he asked the dog. Hayate yipped happily and Mustang scribbled down that Hayate was with him at central. Re-reading the note, Roy quickly finished his toast and poured a drink of milk. Looking over at the sink, he saw a lot of dirty dishes and added some more to the note. Drinking the milk he walked towards his bedroom once more to check on Riza. He smiled, Riza looked so peaceful. Moving over to the bed he brushed a few stands of hair off her face and pulled the blankets over her body once more.

Looking at his pocket watch, Roy decided to go to work early and left the room. Reaching the front door he pulled his boots on and called to Hayate who bounded happily towards him. The two left walking slowly towards central, Roy thinking aloud and Hayate yipping in response to any questions. "So, take her out for tea tonight or tomorrow night, Hayate?" Roy asked, seeing the central headquarters ahead. Hayate barked and Roy guessed it was dog for "tonight." He laughed, "Okay, tonight it is. You just have to remind me." Ascending the front steps quickly, Roy and Black Hayate entered the building and looked around, it was surprisingly quiet. Then again, who else was going to go to work at 7:30am when they didn't have to be there until 9am. "I wonder what time everyone else starts arriving." He wondered aloud, walking towards Hughes' office. On the way he passed two junior officers who were asleep on their desks.

Walking into Maes' office, Roy looked around. The walls were filled with books, as was the desk. Behind the books on the desk, you could barely see Maes Hughes; asleep like the other two officers he'd seen. "And he says I'm lazy." Roy muttered, walking over to the older male. "Hayate, wake him up would you?" Hayate barked in response and started tugging on the leg of Maes' pants. When that failed, her started barking very loudly. After several minutes, Hayate gave up. Roy let out a sigh and left the room, returning with a glass of water. "You do it to me, I'll do it to you." He smiled, emptying the glass onto his friend's head, waking him almost instantly. "What the hell did you do that for?" Maes growled, glaring at his friend. "Only what you did to me." Roy laughed back, leaving the room with Hayate in tow.

Walking up to his own office, Roy spotted Falman and Furey walking into the locker rooms, where most of the male officers changed. He smiled as Hayate chased after them. Several girlish screams made him laugh as Breda and Havoc fell over one another to get out of the room, followed quickly by Falman and Furey. Walking past the other males Roy stuck his head into the locker room to see Hayate running around, covered by someone's shirt. "Hayate, come here." He sighed, watching the puppy walk around helplessly. Pulling the shirt off of him was easy and Hayate barked his thanks. Mustang's subordinates had returned to the door in time to see this small display. "Damn mutt." Havoc cursed, walking in to grab his jacket. The other three soon followed and finished changing.

"So, how's it been living with Hawkeye?" Havoc asked as the five males walked towards the office. "Fine, she made lunch yesterday." Mustang replied. Being around the middle in the group had its advantages, as Roy soon found out. Falman entered the room first, only to be covered in a bluey-green substance. "I'm guessing that was meant for me." Roy mused, looking over the now colourful warrant officer. "Probably a poor attempt at revenge from Hughes. Falman, go get yourself cleaned up, and find Hughes, he can clean the floor." Falman nodded and carefully left the room, trying not to cover the whole hallway with the peculiar slime he'd been drenched by.

After Hughes had cleaned the mess up in the office, the four remaining men got to work. Well, Roy and Furey got to work while Breda and Havoc talked about the colonel living with Hawkeye. "I noticed there's no lock on the bathroom door, I wonder how many times the colonels 'accidentally' walked in on her having a shower." Havoc murmured, throwing dirty glares in the colonel's direction. "No idea, she would've been safer living with Hughes for a little while." Breda replied, just as quietly, "He'd respect her privacy." Having finished his paperwork easily (it'd been a small pile), Mustang decided he'd sit and listen to the conversation. "Havoc, Breda, what time were you planning on leaving today, midnight was it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Both men shook their heads and quickly started their work. About ten to eleven Roy decided to start walking home for lunch, as there was still a whole pizza in the fridge.

Stopping at the flower shop on the way home, he picked up a bouquet of pale pink lilies. "You think she'll like these, Black Hayate?" He yipped happily in response and the two continued home. "Hopefully she's done some of the dishes, or the washing." He hoped, opening the door to the house. Hayate bolted in before him running through the house in search of Riza. Roy shut the door and, walking into the lounge he grabbed a crystal vase that'd been sitting in the cabinet. He headed into the kitchen and filled the vase with water, before setting down on the bench and placing the flowers inside. He looked next to the vase where he noticed a new note had replaced his one.

_Roy, _

_Gone into town to get washing powder and dog food. Should be back before the end of lunch, otherwise I'll see you after work._

_Riza._

Smiling, Roy grabbed a pen and wrote a note in response.

_Riza,_

_Decided to leave Hayate here after lunch. Also, why don't you go home and get something nice to wear for dinner tonight._

_Roy._

Smiling, Roy walked over to the fridge and grabbed 2 pieces of pizza and turned the jug on to make some coffee. Quickly finishing lunch he stood and put the plate and cup into the sink. Spotting Hayate sulking in a corner, he opened the back door and let him outside, thankful that there was a high fence around the backyard. Shutting the door he left for work once more, leaving Hayate to entertain himself for a while.

---

Returning back to Roy's house, or 'home' as she had to call it for now, she opened the door. Heading into the kitchen, she stopped, spotting the bouquet of flowers. After a few moments, she finally gathered the courage to check for a note on the bench. Finding it she sighed and set the bag she was carrying down, opening the back door. Hayate bounded in and jumped up, yipping to her happily. Riza smiled, "How's about I put this stuff away and we head home so I can get something to wear tonight. You don't what he's planning, do you Hayate?" Hayate said nothing and Riza sighed, putting the new items away. Heading to the room Roy had given her, Riza grabbed her dirty clothes and threw them into the washer with Roy's. Looking at the contents of the machine, she decided it would be a good idea to wash the sheets on Roy's bed as well. Heaven knows how long it'd been since they'd been washed.

Stripping the bed Riza put the sheets into the washer as well and turned it on. Calling to Hayate she clipped the leash onto his collar and left, making sure she still had her wallet. If she couldn't find something to wear, she'd have to buy something. Reaching her small apartment, she sighed and started up the stairs. After about 10minutes, she and Hayate were at the door to their lonely apartment. Opening the door she walked over to the wardrobe and looked through its contents. She owned 3dresses in total, one red, one that was an extremely dark red and a black one. All three were virtually identical. Low cut that went from just above her breasts to just above her knees, complete with spaghetti straps. "So, what do you think Hayate? Which dress?"

---

It was 5pm and Roy was hoping Riza had read his note. Grabbing the keys to one of the cars, he decided there was no harm in using it this weekend. After all, the cars were there for everyone's use. Driving home, he parked the car up the driveway and headed inside. Hopefully the washing had been done and he'd have a pair of boxers to wear tonight, otherwise he would definitely been sleeping in the spare room on his own. He'd grown fond of sleeping next to Riza. Hearing the sound of Hayate barking, he guessed Riza was outside with the dog. Looking into the lounge, he saw a fairly large pile of clean boxers and two military uniforms, although one looked a lot fatter than the other. Shutting the door he checked the shoulder of one uniform. Seeing it was his, he grabbed it along with his mountains of boxers.

Opting to put them away now rather than later, he looked through his draws. "Damn it." He growled, in only a few minutes, he'd pulled all his draws out in search of something he always wore on his dates. "Something wrong?" a sweet voice asked from the doorway. "Oh Riza, you haven't seen my black coat, have you?" he asked hopefully. It'd been missing since last week and Roy had no idea where it'd gone. "It's on the couch. You must've put it in the wash last week." She smiled, sitting on the bed. Frowning, her curiosity took over. "Just wondering, how many pairs of boxers do you actually own?" She closed her eyes, hoping he'd say a number above 17. "Seventeen, why do you ask?" he replied, turning to face her. He'd put all his washing away, apart from one pair of boxers.

Searching the draws, he pulled out a white shirt and a pair of black pants. "Uh, no reason. By the way, you can wash that uniform yourself." She stated, walking out of the room. It was around 5:30pm and Roy had made reservations for six thirty. So they had about 40minutes to kill. Walking into the lounge, Roy sat at the desk and looked over the papers sitting there. Riza soon joined him, as did Black Hayate. "Did you get something to wear for tonight?" Roy asked, turning to look at her. He loved seeing her with her hair down and hopefully whatever she'd picked to wear would look just as amazing as her. "Yip, but you're going to have to wait to see it." She smirked, seeing the look of disappointment on his face. "What time is it anyway?" Roy pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Six. The reservation is for six thirty. Why don't you go have a shower, I'll have one after you." He replied, standing up and stretching. Riza nodded and left, know full well that Roy was staring at her the whole time.

"Now, I'm going to have to pass him in the hallway, so I think I'll leave the dress in here and just take my bathrobe with me." She decided silently, looking through her options. Grabbing the robe, she headed for the bathroom. Looking around, she smiled. The towels were clean, as was most of the room. The only thing she hadn't touched was the toilet. Turning the water on, she slowly undressed and dropped her clothes into the hamper. Stepping under the warm water, she relaxed her body and just stood there, letting the water touch every part of her body. Opening her eyes she grabbed the shampoo and began washing her hair. After a few moments she washed the shampoo out and put conditioner in, before stepping back from the waters spray and lathering her body with the body wash. Rinsing the soap of she rinsed her hair and stepped out of the water, leaving it on for Roy. Drying off quickly she pulled the bathrobe on and left the bathroom. "Bathroom's free!" she called, not knowing where Roy was. She quickly returned to her room to change into the dress she'd bought from home.

Roy walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Havoc and Breda were right, there was no lock on the door, but then he had enough self-control not to need one. Hearing Riza's call, he grabbed the clothing he planned to wear and headed to the bathroom. Stripping quickly he dropped the uniform carelessly into the hamper and stepped under the water. A warm shower always relaxed him, and knowing Riza had been there mere moments ago relaxed him even more. The scent of strawberries still filed the room. He started looking for the soap, which was nowhere to be found. Instead there was a new bottle of body wash Roy guessed Riza had bought for him. "Guess she doesn't like the smell of that soap." He murmured, opening the bottle. Quickly lathering up his body, he washed his hair then rinsed all traces of soap away. Turning the water off, he began towelling himself dry. Feeling most of the moisture gone, he dressed slowly, not wanting to mess everything up. Once finished, he looked in the mirror. "Not too shabby." He smiled, walking over to the hamper. Searching his jacket pockets, he found his pocket watch and clipped it onto the pants he was wearing. Twenty past six, they still had ten minutes to get to the restaurant.

Seeing Riza's bedroom door still closed, he went over and knocked. "You almost ready?" he asked politely, not daring to try the door. "Almost!" came the reply. Roy smiled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing Hayate's bowl. "You deserve to eat as well, don't you?" he asked the small dog. His reply was an impatient yip and he began dishing food into the bowl. "This should hold you till the morning." He smiled, setting the bowl down. Hayate began devouring it at once and Roy walked back into the lounge. Spotting his jacket on the back of the couch, he grabbed it and pulled it on, smoothing out the wrinkles. Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Hayate walked out, curious as to the noise. Roy followed him and both stood still, shocked by the sight. Roy could barely believe the woman standing in front of his was in fact Riza Hawkeye, his most trusted subordinate.

She was wearing a dark maroon dress with a pair of matching high heels. Her hair was left down but Roy was sure it was different somehow. She also had minute amounts of mascara and lipstick on. He moved forward slowly, his eyes not once leaving her form. Standing just in front of her, he cupped her left cheek. "You look amazing." He whispered, his eyes not leaving hers. She blushed crimson and looked at the ground. A happy yip from Hayate reminded him they had dinner reservations. "Ready to go?" he asked, lowering his hand. She nodded in response and he followed her to the door. She turned to look at Hayate. "You be good while we're gone. Understood?" she instructed, her voice still as firm as ever. Hayate barked innocently and stepped outside the house, Roy close behind he. Locking the door, he turned and smiled at Riza, leading her down the path to the car. Opening the door for her, she blushed and climbed in. Hearing the door click shut she fastened her seatbelt and watched as Roy climbed into the drivers seat.

"So, where are we going for tea?" she asked, curiosity once again getting the better of her. Roy started the car, "You'll see when we get there, but I think you'll like it." He smiled, reversing out of the drive. She nodded nervously; being on a date with the colonel was different. He was a well-known playboy in central and eastern, having dated every girl at both headquarters, save for her. She had a feeling that'd changed however, and wasn't quite sure she liked it. After driving for about five minutes, Roy pulled up outside the local French restaurant. A valet came over and helped Riza out of the car, taking the keys from Roy and parking it. Walking up to the front desk, Roy spoke to the receptionist who nodded and called to one of the waitresses. Gently putting an arm around Riza's waist, Roy pulled her with him, following the waitress to an empty table.

Riza sat and started looking around the restaurant. It was packed and mostly every other couple there was on a date or they were already married. She turned to look at Roy, who seemed to be talking to their waitress. Handing back the menu he'd been holding, the waitress walked off and Roy smiled across the table. "So, what did you order?" she asked nervously. "Just some wine for the time being, we can eat later on." He smiled. They sat in silence, Roy thinking of what the hell he was going to do, and Riza being nervous as hell. She kept her head down, sure that everyone was staring and it made her very uncomfortable. Roy looked up at Riza, and upon seeing how nervous she was, carefully touched her hand. Her head snapped up to look at him, a gentle fear clear in her eyes. "Relax, no one's staring at you." He cooed gently. She smiled back and the pair started talking quietly until their drinks arrived. They were also handed a menu each and began deciding what to eat. Riza frowned, looking over the menu. It was written in French and she couldn't understand a word of it. Then again, being in the military she did need to learn other languages. She looked up at Roy and could clearly see he had more on his mind than what to eat for tea.

"Have you…been here before? I can't read the menu." She admitted quietly. Snapped out of his thoughts, he smiled, and took the menu out of her hands. "Well, what would you like to eat? There's basically chicken, fish, mince or pasta. Everything but the pasta comes with a salad as well." He informed her. Riza thought for a moment. "What kind of fish do they have?" "From the little bit of French I know, salmon. That alright with you?" he replied, scanning his menu. She nodded and a waiter arrived to take their orders. As Roy ordered for them, Riza took another look around the restaurant, trying to see if she could recognise anyone. She froze; sitting in one corner of the room was Jean Havoc, who seemed to be on a date. From where she was seated, all she could tell about the woman was she had black hair. "What are you staring at Riza?" Roy asked, amused by the fact Riza was staring across the room at someone or something. "Havoc, he's on a date with someone and I don't know why, but she seems familiar." She answered, her eyes not once leaving the corner. Roy turned to look in the same direction, careful not to let Havoc spot him. "Well I'll be damned." He murmured, noticing who it was. He turned around and leaned closer to Riza. "It's Lieutenant Ross, I'm almost sure of it." "You're kidding? Wow, I never thought she'd be interested in him." Riza smiled.

Soon the pair were talking about general stuff, including the weather, Roy's garden, the fact Roy had gone to work commando, you know, normal everyday things. Soon dinner arrived and in between bites of food, the pair continued talking. "Anyway, Falman opened the office door and walked in, to be covered by a bucket of who knows what. He looked like a sludge monster you'd seen on the front of a horror novel." He laughed. Riza let out a small laugh herself and Roy looked up from his dinner. Riza soon noticed that Roy was watching her. "What?" she asked innocently. "Nothing, it's just, you should smile more often." He smiled, causing her to blush and look at the table. "Roy," she asked silently, her eyes not once leaving the table. "Why did you ask me out to dinner tonight?" he looked up at her, unsure of what he was going to say. He'd had the whole day to think and still had no idea. He looked back at the table and finished his tea, well aware of the dark orbs watching him.

Riza had already finished and needed to know. Did he plan on making her another notch in his bedpost or not? It was plaguing her mind; she needed an answer, an honest answer. Roy finally finished his meal and took Riza's plate, stacking the dishes on top of one another. He filled up both of their glasses and started to stare into his own. "Roy, I want an answer, preferably before desert." Her icy voice rang through his ears. Before desert? That was going to be hard. A waiter arrived and removed the dirty dishes, handing the pair menus once more. "Roy please, I need to know." There was an untold urgency in her voice that Roy was barely able to hear. Looking up, he grabbed a menu. "They've got chocolate cake with ice cream, carrot cake or apple pie for desert. All of them come with whipped cream as well." He replied. Riza let out an annoyed growl, "The carrot cake." She sighed, and seeing a gentle nod, Roy looked around for a waiter. Ordering the carrot cake for Riza and pie for himself, he sat for a few moments, still thinking.

When desert arrived, Roy finally looked up at Riza, "Hows about I tell you on the way back to my place? I don't want you to storm out because of what I have to say." Riza nodded and began eating her carrot cake. Roy sighed and started eating also. Once finished, the pair stood and left, Roy paying for dinner with the money he'd won from Havoc, Falman, Furey and Breda. As the pair got the car back and climbed in, Roy started to drive. When Roy noticed they were outside Riza's apartment he parked the car and sat looking at the ground for a while. Riza sat watching Roy for a few moments, until she finally got sick of the silence and spoke. "So are you going to tell me or not?" Roy looked up at her, from the look in his eyes it was clear he was deep in thought. He looked down and sighed.

"Riza," he started, his voice barely above a whisper, "there's been something I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I've been afraid, afraid of how you'd react." He took a deep breath, "Ever since that day you stepped between Scar and me in the rain, well, before that I realised how much it'd hurt to lose you. I always enjoy your company, and trust you with my life, you're a great friend and that's all I thought we could ever be. The way you were always there, no matter what, it made me realise, I don't want to just be friends with you anymore Riza, because…because I…love you."

* * *

Tai: -hides from reviewers- Don't kill me for leaving it there, please! I promise all will be explained is one or the other sequel. Well okay, not really, but you'll be able to guess what Riza's exact reaction was from the first chapter. And they will be up in about a week unless I get bogged down with homework. 


End file.
